


Sit Next to Me

by emancipator2992



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pizza Delivery Sivir, both of them are thirsty, goldenpeaches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: It's just another late night delivery for Sivir, or is it? Fate works in mysterious ways, and a chance meeting turns into much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey, been working on this slowly since the music video dropped back in November. I've built up enough of a lead that I feel comfortable starting to publish it now (also I've been itching to share it for months now). Still don't really know where this is gonna go but I have two more chapters written and roughly two more planned after that.

Sivir was tired. She held back a yawn, fighting to keep her heavy eyes on the road in front of her. She rubbed her temple and glanced at the clock on her dashboard. 

It read 12:35.

AM.

“Last one Sivir,” She said to herself, “Last one then you can go home.”

She glanced to the passenger seat of her car, a silver Oldsmobile 98 she had bought of an old lady for a surprisingly cheap price, to make sure the pizzas she was delivering were in fact there. She’d made that mistake once before and had to make up the lost delivery in overtime afterwards.

Satisfied that the precious cargo was secure Sivir returned her eyes to her surroundings. The fancy mansions of Beverly Hills rolled past outside her windows. The first time she’d made a delivery here had left her awestruck, but now she hated the place. The people here tended to be rude, snobby, and tipped poorly.

It was with some trepidation that she approached her destination, an otherwise unremarkable house at the end of an unremarkable cul-de-sac. Sivir shut off her engine, and almost immediately the thumping bass could be heard emanating from the house. Loud voices, probably from the backyard, were shouting things that indicated the occupants were varying degrees of intoxicated.

“Great.” She said, signing and moving to the passenger side of her car to get out the large thermal bag containing the pizza. "Another fucking celebrity party."

They had paid online, which meant there would be no fumbling for cash at the door, but she had no way of knowing if she received a tip until her next shift. Experience told her it wasn’t likely, as that last thing on the mind of those at a party like this was tipping the delivery girl. Sivir picked the bag up with both arms, using her leg to shut the door of her car, and made her way towards the front door. She could make the words to the music now, but it was in a language she was much too tired to recognize. 

Sivir reached the front step when a figure stepped out from the shadows. An imposing man in a dark suit held up a hand and said something into a radio.

“Uh...pizza’s here?” Sivir said hesitantly.

“Open the bag please.” He said.

Sivir did as he requested, unzipping the bag and exposing the four boxes of pizza inside.

“This is going to sound silly but could you open each one for me please.” He said.

Sivir nodded and one by one she opened the boxes for his inspection, crossing her fingers that the pizzas didn’t cool off while she was less than five feet from the front door.

“All good.” He said, seemingly satisfied, “You may proceed.”

Sivir, already done with this whole situation, nodded and zipped up the bag. She stepped past him to the front door and rang the bell. There was no answer so after a moment she rang it again. This time she heard shouting, again in a foreign language, and the loud footfalls of someone who might be a little drunk.

The door opened and Sivir had to squinted from the glare of the lights. Silhouetted against them was the form of a woman. A rather attractive woman. Scratch that a _VERY_ attractive woman. Long purple hair rested on her shoulders. There were two braids, each one emerging from a bun on the top of her head. Her top was golden, and showed off very well sculpted abs. Black leggings with golden piping completed a, to Sivir at least, alluring outfit. It accentuated her curves without showing too much. Sivir couldn't help but stare.

“Hello there!” The woman said, breaking Sivir out of her trance. She leaned against the door frame, her body bouncing slightly to the music in the background. Her eyes did a quick up and down of Sivir.

“Uh yes hi!” Sivir stammered out, “You ordered pizza?”

The woman nodded. She turned and barked something in the same foreign language Sivir had heard earlier, and now recognized as Korean. The woman turned back and gave her a warm smile. Sivir felt her heart melt.

“Busy night?” The woman asked. She had a slight accent, Sivir couldn't tell whether it was South African or Australian but loved it nonetheless.

“Not too bad.” Sivir replied as she retrieved the four boxes from the thermal bag. Her voice was calm despite the internal gay panic. “This is my last one.”

“Nice! Looking forward to-” She was interrupted by the appearance of another woman. The new arrival was blonde, had animal ears and a sparkly blue tail. She grabbed the four pizzas out of Sivir’s hands and was gone just as quickly as she appeared. “-getting home?”

“Uhhhhh” Sivir’s eyes flicked between the purple haired woman and the interior of the house, her mouth hanging open. “What was that?”

“A housemate. Never get between her and food.” The purple haired woman said. She extended a hand. “I’m Kai’sa by the way.”

“Sivir.” Sivir said, shaking the hand. “So uh yeah. Enjoy the pizza.”

“You’re cute.” Kai’sa blurted out. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry what?” Sivir said. The random appearance and now this was a little much to take in at once.

“I said You. Are. Cute.” Kai’sa repeated, confused that Sivir didn’t understand. She gracefully pushed herself off the door-frame and stood right in front of Sivir. “And I was wondering if you are free tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Sivir said, her brain having caught up to what was happening, “Yes it’s the start of my weekend actually.”

“Good” Kai’sa told her, “I hope you like karaoke.”

“With the right company I could be persuaded to like anything.” Sivir said, eliciting a giggle from Kai’sa.

Kai’sa pulled her phone out of where it was tucked in her waistband. 

“Give me your number and I will text you the details in the morning.” She said.

Sivir complied, and Kai’sa sent a quick text to confirm.

_Hey cutie ;D_

Kai’sa winked and stepped back inside the house.

“Night!” She gave Sivir a little wave and closed the door, leaving the stunned delivery girl standing alone on the front step. Before Sivir could turn to go, or even to process what had just happened, the door opened.

“Forgot your tip.” Kai’sa said apologetically, “Here you go!”

She handed Sivir a fifty dollar bill. She followed it up with a peck on the cheek, and any objections Sivir had were lost. Kai’sa, a little red in the face, slipped back inside and closed the door leaving a flustered Sivir alone on the front step once more.

She took a moment to compose herself before picking up the bag and walking back to her car. Her hand rested on the cheek Kai’sa had kissed, fingers gently massaging the skin. As she passed the security guard he gave her a polite nod.

“Have a safe drive.” He said.

“You too.” She replied automatically. It wasn’t until she was a block away in her car that she realized what she said.

“Smooth Sivir.” She said to herself, “Real fucking smooth.”

Despite this minor embarrassment Sivir didn’t stop smiling the whole drive home. Nor did she stop as she ascended the stairs to get to her apartment on the third floor. Or when her roommate Taliyah, who was pounding away on her masters thesis, asked what had her in such a good mood.

“I’m gonna have to bail on our usual Chinese food run tomorrow.” Sivir said. When Taliyah pouted Sivir continued. “Something big came up, like really big.”

“That could mean one of three things.” Taliyah replied, “You’ve got an interview at a real job, the Bruins are short on players and need a last minute replacement or,” Taliyah narrowed her eyes, “You’ve got a date.”

Sivir blushed, a silly grin on her face.

“Guilty as charged ma’am.” She said.

“Congrats ya nerd!” Taliyah clapped excitedly. “Is she cute? And stop grinning like a big gay idiot, you’re making it hard not to be angry I won't get my weekly fix of fried rice.”

“She is very cute, and way out of my league but she asked me so I don’t care.” Sivir gushed. “And you can make fried rice anytime you want you big baby, all the ingredients are in the kitchen.”

“Ah but you see that takes time and effort, two things I gave up on when I became a masters student.” Taliyah shot back. “Besides it wouldn't be the same without all the MSG and salt.”

“I think you can manage one week without it. Or better yet treat yourself to something different. Explore the vast culinary map that is the great city of Los Angeles.”

“Says the girl who works for a generic pizza chain.”

Sivir stuck her tongue out in response to Taliyah’s jest and began to walk to her bedroom in their small apartment. 

“I’m gonna crash.” She said, “Don’t stay up too late!”

“Yes mom.” Taliyah replied.

 

Sivir awoke earlier than usual. On her days off It was not unheard of for Sivir to be dragged out of bed as late as three o-clock, pm, by Taliyah and yet here she was wide awake at ten in the morning. Groaning in protest Sivir rolled over and was about to attempt to go back to sleep when her phone buzzed.

It was at that moment the events of the previous night came flooding back to her and she remembered Kai’sa’s promise to text her in the morning. Sivir sat up and grabbed her phone.

Sure enough there was a series of messages from Kai’sa, the latest of which had just arrived. Sivir immediately unlocked her phone and read them.

_Hey It’s Kai’sa._

_Just wanted to apologize if I was a little too forward last night, I think I remember all of our conversation but there some blank spots later on in the night so I just wanted to make sure_

_Let me know if you are still down to go out tonight (if not I totally get it, that must have been a weird experience) and I’ll give you the details_

_If not then have a nice day!_

_Ps. my housemate really enjoyed the pizza_

Sivir smiled, and immediately fired back a reply.

_Hey! No worries about last night, believe it or not it was far from the weirdest thing I’ve scene._

_I can’t wait for-_

Sivir stopped typing to ponder her words. Was she coming off as too eager?

“Taliyah!” Sivir shouted for her roommate, her voice still hoarse from sleep. “Taliyaaahhhhhhh!”

There was no response so Sivir dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen. Taliyah was there eating a bowl of cereal while watching videos on her laptop. She had earphones in, explaining her lack of response to Sivir earlier. Sivir walked up and plucked one of the earbuds out.

“Oi, nerd, I need your help.” She said.

Taliyah rolled her eyes and paused the video.

“First you cancel our Chinese food night, and now you disturb my morning YouTube hour.” Taliyah narrowed her eyes at Sivir and removed the other earbud. “Remind me why I put up with you?”

“Because of my good looks and devilish charm.” Sivir said, winking at her friend. She grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards and poured herself some cereal. “And I pay rent on time. What are you watching?”

“Cats falling off things. Peak comedy if you ask me.” Taliyah said. “So what did you need help with?”

“How do I say I’m looking forward to something without sounding too eager?” Sivir asked, pouring milk onto her cereal. “Like I want to go but don’t want to sound over enthusiastic.”

“Say exactly that. That you are looking forward to going.”

“That’s not too much?”

“No?” Taliyah gave Sivir a confused look. “What is this for anyway? Is this related to your date tonight?”

“No of course not, don’t be silly.” Sivir replied looking directly into her bowl.

Taliyah raised an eyebrow.

“Okay maybe it is.” Sivir relented. She unlocked her phone and handed it to Taliyah. “How do I respond to this?”

Taliyah furrowed her brow as she read the text from Kai’sa and Sivir’s half written response.

“You are over complicating this.” She finally said. “Just say you are looking forward to tonight. She’s clearly worried she came on to strong so letting her know you are still interested and excited won’t hurt.”

“Thanks.” Sivir said, smiling at Taliyah. “I just don’t want to blow this and it’s my first date in almost a year and just ugghhhhhhhhh!”

“Relax.” Taliyah told her. “She’s probably just as nervous as you are. Just be you.”

“Right. Just be me.” Sivir exhaled. “Sounds easy enough.”

Little did she know but as very similar conversation was taking place halfway across the city, with similar results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so, goldenpeaches is the best, am I right? I'll drop the next chapter in about a week.
> 
> Serious kudos/shout-out to ichiro-artosaki, suqling, and arroro, whose hecking great art of K/DA and this pairing is a HUGE inspiration behind this (go check them out if you haven't already). Also a shout-out to rainbobreeze, whose "Sweet and Savory" series is AMAZING AND YOU SHOULD READ IT RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU ALREADY HAVE GO READ IT AGAIN
> 
> Also thank for reading! I know I haven't been very active here as a writer lately so I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I've received over the past year or so on all my stuff so thank you again =D
> 
> ps. yes the music video made me download the game for the first time
> 
> pps. im absolute trash at it
> 
> ppps. also for anyone wondering the bruins are the name of UCLA's womens rugby team, im not referring to the hockey team from boston


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo update! The thirst is real.

Sivir had sent her reply not long after her pep-talk with Taliyah. She got the details on what exactly they were going to do from Kai’sa almost immediately after. Kai’sa was going to pick her up at six to go to karaoke with her housemates. She had extended an invitation to Taliyah when Sivir mentioned her but Taliyah declined.

“I’ve got twenty undergrad papers to grade.” Taliyah said. “I might have to stay late in the lab tonight.”

When asked if there was a dress code Kai’sa told Sivir not to worry about it and go casual. This had the exact opposite effect on Sivir, who went through half her closet before giving up. In order to shake off some of the stress Sivir decided a mid afternoon workout would be a good idea. She arrived back at her apartment in a much better mood, and the hot shower that followed set her fully at ease.

Sivir still hadn’t decided on what to wear. So instead she put it off, walking around in a towel until it was quarter to six. Panic took over at that point, and she fell back on her old reliable look. Dark blue jeans, her Leicester Tigers rugby jersey and matching ball-cap. Sivir contemplated wearing her knee high brown leather boots but ultimately opted for sneakers instead. Her hair was down, mostly out of spite after brushing it for a good half hour.

Sivir settled on the couch, wallet and house keys tucked away in her pockets, staring at her phone. Six o’clock arrived and there was no text from Kai’sa. Then six-fifteen rolled by and there was still no word.

As it got closer to six-thirty Sivir grew worried. A whole range of scenarios played out in her head, of horrible car crashes or Kai’sa gloating at having stood her up. It wasn’t until six-thirty three that Kai’sa messaged her, and the noise of her phone buzzing nearly startled Sivir off the couch.

_Hey sorry I’m late, I’m just pulling up right now. I’ll explain in the car._

Sure enough there was a loud honk in the street outside. Sivir rushed out, making sure to lock the door, and sprinted down the stairs. She came outside to a sight she was not expecting to see.

A deep purple Porsche 911 Carrera T was idling in front of her building. Kai’sa was in the driver’s seat, and she waved at Sivir. Unable to take her eyes off the car Sivir walked around to the passenger side and got in.

“I take it you like my ride?” Kai’sa teased once Sivir was buckled up.

“Yes.” Sivir said, nodding rapidly, “Very much so.”

“Hold on to something.” Kai’sa said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sivir bit her lip and grabbed the handle above the door.

Kai’sa pushed down on the accelerator hard and the engine roared to life. Sivir was pinned back in her seat as the car shot up the street. The rush was exhilarating and Sivir was a bit disappointed when Kai’sa eased off the gas after only a couple of blocks.

“We’re running late so I’d rather not get a ticket.” She said, “But maybe on the way back I’ll take you out on the freeway.”

“That sounds like fun.” Sivir said. She took the opportunity to get a good look at the woman beside her.

Kai’sa wore a green and yellow rugby jersey that Sivir instantly recognized as belonging to the South African national rugby team, the Springboks. On her legs was a pair of black athletic leggings. A pair of running shoes completed the look, although a quick glance in the back seat indicated the shoes were not final. Resting on top of a well used gym bag was a wet towel and a pair of yellow heels. It seemed Sivir wasn't the only person to deal with nerves by working out.

“I owe you an apology for being so late.” Kai’sa said when she saw where Sivir was looking. “I went to the gym this afternoon, don’t worry I showered after, and intended on driving straight here.”

Kai’sa turned on the radio and her fingers began to tap to the beat on the steering wheel.

“But right as I walked out the paparazzi decided to show up.” She continued.

“Paparazzi?” Sivir asked.

“I do choreography for an up and coming pop group so sometimes they follow me around in hopes that I’ll lead them to somebody.” Kai’sa explained. “I thought I could lose them by taking some side streets and back alleys and ended up getting myself lost. I’m not great at navigating.”

“Well you are in luck.” Sivir said. “I happen to know this city well.”

Kai’sa gave Sivir an appreciative smile.

“I imagine driving deliveries all the time helps.” Kai’sa said. Sivir nodded. “Anyways that’s why I was late, and again I am so sorry I didn’t text you sooner.”

“All good.” Sivir replied, “You got here in the end and that’s what matters.”

They lapsed into the typical first date silence for the next few minutes. Sivir wracked her brain for conversation topics. Stealing another glance at Kai’sa she finally got one.

“So you’re a Springboks fan?” Sivir asked. Kai’sa perked up immediately.

“Yes! Have been since I was very young.” She said, “I take it you are a fan of the game?”

Sivir nodded.

“Love it.” She said, “Played all through high school and at varsity level here for UCLA.”

“Well color me impressed. It takes a lot to play.” Kai’sa said. Her eyes gave Sivir’s body a quick up and down. “You must be shredded.”

As if realizing what she said Kai’sa immediately covered her mouth in horror. Sivir couldn't help but start laughing.

“Don’t mind me.” Sivir said, still chuckling. She began to stretch in a poorly concealed attempt to flex her muscular arms. “Just getting comfy.”

Kai’sa squeaked out something unintelligible and turned bright red.

“What’s that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of the GUNSHOW!” Sivir was openly flexing now, patting her firm bicep and wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re gonna make me crash.” Kai’sa pleaded. “Your arms are too distracting!”

“Better hope I don’t take off my shirt then. My abs might kill you.”

“They actually might. As you can see I fall to pieces in the presence of people I think are attr-what are you doing?”

Sivir gave Kai’sa a sly look. With a teasing smile one hand began to travel down her abdomen to the edge of her jersey.

“Don’t you dare. I will turn this car around right now.” Kai’sa threatened. 

She fought to keep a straight face as Sivir’s fingers tugged at the fabric, exposing the waist of her jeans. Sivir licked her lips and pulled her jersey up just a little higher, revealing a tiny flash of skin.

Kai’sa shook her head and tried to keep her eyes forward. A quick glance to the side confirmed that Sivir was failing at keeping a straight face. She was unable to keep from giggling, and was soon joined by Kai'sa. The silliness of the moment effectively broke the ice.

“All joking aside, you look great.” Kai’sa said. “It takes a lot of dedication to stay in that good of shape.”

It was Sivir’s turn to be flustered and she took a moment to find her voice.

“You too.” Was all she was able to get out at first. “The heels will be a nice touch.”

“You think so?” Kai’sa asked. “I thought about leaving them at home but I’ve never had the opportunity to wear them out.”

“I think they will look great.” Sivir said. She gave Kai’sa a smile and received on in return.

They lapsed into another, much more comfortable, silence as the streets of Koreatown began to pass by outside the car. It ended after a few minutes, when a song on the radio caught Sivir’s attention. POP/STARS by a new Korean pop group called K/DA.

“Do you mind turning that up?” Sivir said, pointing to the volume dial, “I really like this song.”

“Oh really?” Kai’sa said, a mischievous look on her face. She cranked the volume, filling the car with a catchy song she knew all too well. “Have you by chance seen the video?”

“Yes!” Sivir replied with enthusiasm, “I don’t normally listen to K-pop but it’s soooo good. The whole group is achingly attractive, the lighting and cinematography is spot on, the costumes are sexy as hell, and the choreography is mesmerizing. I love it!”

“I’d have to agree with you there.” Kai’sa said. She was barely able to keep a straight face. “You said you liked the choreography?”

“Yeah! It was so powerful. It looked like they put a lot of effort into it.”

“Oh believe me, they did.”

“I take it you knew som-” The question died in Sivir’s mouth as she looked at Kai’sa. Her eyes grew wide with recognition as she finally put the clues together. “OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS YOU!”

Kai’sa waved sheepishly.

“Yup, that was me dancing in a tunnel.” She said with a smirk. “I’m glad you like the choreography, it took a lot of effort to get it right.”

“This is...wow okay this is happening.” Sivir said, more to herself than Kai’sa. “This is really happening.”

“I was gonna mention something but there wasn’t really the opportunity.” Kai’sa gave Sivir a smile. “I’m not in the habit of name dropping myself, and it’s not one to I want to get into.”

“That’s totally fair,” Sivir replied. She stumbled over her words, still a bit flustered. “And humble.” Kai’sa blushed at the compliment. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you though.”

“Different lighting, significantly less makeup and I’m not in costume.” Kaisa shrugged. “Not really a big deal. I’ll admit it’s rather nice to have someone show interest without knowing who I am, if that makes sense?”

“No I get it.” Sivir replied. “I’ll keep the fangirling to a minimum I promise. I have to ask though, your housemate last night…”

“Yeah that was Ahri. You’ll meet her tonight.” Sivir’s eyes went wide again at Kai’sa’s words. “Akali and Evelynn as well.”

Sivir nodded, still a little out of it. She was mentally kicking herself for not putting the clues together sooner, someone like Ahri was not exactly a common sight. When she had finished her thoughts Sivir found they had come to a stop. A group of pedestrians darted across the road in front of the car.

“Is that the place?” Sivir asked, pointing to a building a couple blocks away. “With the big line of people outside.”

“Yup.” Kai’sa reached into the back seat and fished around in her bag for a moment. “Here.” She said, handing a lanyard with a card on the end to Sivir. “VIP all access, which means drinks and food are free you.”

Sivir put the lanyard on, not taking her eyes off the crowd of people lined up outside their destination.

“So what exactly is in store tonight?” Sivir said, “Cause that’s a lot of people.”

“Oh don’t worry, most of them are not getting inside and none of them will see you. We ran an online contest a while back for fans to win some karaoke time with us.” Kai’sa explained. “But that’s only going to take a couple hours. After that we will head to a private room where it will be just the group and a few of our staff.”

“That’s pretty cool actually.”

“It was Akali’s idea. She got her start performing on the street so she’s big on engaging our fans with events like this.”

They pulled up to the parking lot entrance and a security guard came over to the car. Kai’sa rolled down her window and waved at the man, who recognized her and ushered them in. Kai’sa drove around back to the spot reserved for her and the rest of K/DA. She pulled in and parked in one smooth motion. 

Sivir too a moment to take in their surroundings. On their left was a bright pink Lamborghini Huracán. To their right was a silver Aston Martin DB9. Kai’sa noticed Sivir’s eyes darting between the expensive cars.

“They’re really nice people I promise.” Kai’sa said, “And they won’t mind If you are a little star struck. Trust me, I was too when I first met them.”

Sivir took a deep breath and nodded.

“I know it’s a little much and not the ideal first date.” Kai’sa continued, “If at any moment you feel overwhelmed I can take you somewhere else, and that’s a promise.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Sivir said. “But I’ll be fine. It’s good to get out of your comfort zone every once in a while.”

Kai’sa smiled.

“I think so to.” She said. Her face turned serious. “Now there is one important thing we should discuss before we get out of the car.”

“And that is?”

“Are you okay being photographed on a date with another woman in public?” Kai’sa asked. “I know it’s super personal but if you are not out to certain relatives or friends…” She paused to let Sivir think for a moment before finishing. “I can make sure nobody can take pictures of you if you need me to.”

Sivir shook her head.

“No I’m out to everyone that matters.” She said. “And anyone who doesn’t like it can fuck off.” She said.

“Good.” Kai’sa said. “Then let’s go.”

They both stepped out of the car. At the same time the door of the DB9 opened and Kai’sa’s housemate from the other night emerged. She moved past Sivir and greeted Kai’sa first, hugging the taller woman. 

They exchanged a few lines in Korean before turning back to Sivir.

“Sivir this is Ahri, lead vocalist of K/DA and a really good friend.” Kai’sa said, gesturing to Ahri. Ahri bowed her head in greeting and Sivir replied in kind.

“Nice to meet you.” Ahri said in a heavily accented voice. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Sivir said with a smile, unable to take her eyes off of the new arrival.

Ahri was dressed in black high waisted jeans and a white halter top. Even in that relatively simple attire she radiated elegance, but that was not what drew Sivir’s eye. Nor was it the two fox like ears poking out from Ahri’s blonde hair, one of which had a heart-shaped earring. What drew her gaze was the large tail waving in the air behind Ahri which appeared to be made out of crystal. Sivir had heard of gumiho before, but not one with a crystal tail.

Sivir caught herself staring. She quickly blinked and looked at the ground. Thankfully Ahri didn’t seem to notice and no awkward moment could form because the other two members of K/DA stepped out of the Lamborghini. Kai’sa introduced them as Akali and Evelyn, and Sivir thought the two could not be more different.

Akali had the same bubbly energy that Kai’sa did, as if she was just seconds away from breaking into dance. Sivir felt vindicated in her choice of clothes because Akali’s garb was even less formal. Track pants, a tank top, and sneakers gave off heavy street vibes. An ornate snapback with a golden dragon emblem adorned her head. Her thick brown hair was pulled back into, but not fully contained by, a ponytail. She greeted Sivir warmly in English, her accent not as strong as Ahri’s.

Evelynn on the other hand oozed sophistication and class. Her high waist shorts and low cut shoulder-less shirt were made by brands Sivir would never dream of being able to afford. Her heels alone cost more than a new set of wheels for Sivir’s car. A pair of arm-less sunglasses rested on her nose. Evelynn glared at Kai’sa over top of the ruby lenses, her long golden golden nails tapping menacingly on her crossed arms.

“You’re late Bokkie.” She said.

Kai’sa shifted nervously.

“About that..” She started to say but Evelynn cut her off.

“Save it. I’m not mad at your tardiness,” Evelynn said, “But at the lack of communication. Just send a text next time, it makes my job a lot easier.”

With that she turned around and walked to the backdoor of the building. Akali rolled her eyes and followed.

“She’s not mad, just worried.” Ahri said in english so Sivir could understand. “We were starting to wonder if there was an accident.”

“Just dodging the paparazzi, and unlike some of you I refuse to text and drive.” Kai’sa said. “I’ll talk to her during the photo shoot.”

Ahri nodded and walked after Akali. That left Sivir and Kai’sa alone for the moment.

“Last chance to back out.” Kai’sa said with a smirk. “Especially now that you’ve met Evelynn.”

Sivir laughed.

“Is she really that bad?”

“No.” Kaisa shook her head. “She has her moments, but so does everyone. The key with her is not to escalate. She’ll go tit for tat until you are scratching each others faces, and you’ve seen the nails she’s packing. Shall we?”

Sivir nodded and they both walked towards the door. Ahri was there, holding it open for them. Remembering her earlier words about comfort zones Sivir decided to be bold. She reached out and extended a hand to her date. Kai’sa took it and Sivir gave it a gentle squeeze. Kai’sa hummed and smiled happily, and they walked hand in hand towards a waiting Ahri.

As they got close Ahri pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the couple before shouting something in korean back through the door. Akali popped her head out a second later with a goofy grin on her face. She gave the couple a thumbs up and took a photo of her own before disappearing back inside.

"Like I said, there will be photos." Kai'sa smirked. "Gotta keep their Instagram feeds full."

The couple paused at the threshold, and Sivir took a deep breath.

“Ready?” Kai’sa asked. 

“Hell yeah.” Sivir replied, and they stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell based of this and a couple of my other fics, I LOVE RUGBY (I played and coached). Sivir is totally a jock, so when thinking of sports to use I thought rugby was a great fit. Apologies if I play a little fast and loose with the geography of Los Angeles, I am but a poor Canadian who has spent a grand total of 1 hour in LA (on a layover to Hawaii). As always thank you so much for reading, and for all your kind comments and kudos! It seriously makes my day every time. Hope you enjoy =D
> 
> ps. I think Mondays are going to become update day, at least until I catch up to where I am writing currently (which is roughly 4 chapters ahead of this one).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notre-Dame cathedral is burning down, so here is something (hopefully) happy on this rather shitty day.

It took a moment for Sivir’s eyes to adjust to the relative darkness inside the karaoke bar. Ahri was waiting for them a little further in from the door. When they reached her Ahri said something in Korean to Kai’sa which caused Kai’sa to blush. Sivir raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“She said we were too cute to resist taking a picture of.” Kai’sa told her.

With Ahri in tow Kai’sa guided Sivir to a private booth in a roped off section of the bar. The main room itself looked rather fancy. A large stage dominated one wall, with a flat-screen TV for displaying lyrics. Several members of K/DA’s staff were finishing the setup of some spotlights, hung from existing rails on the ceiling. 

“Get comfy.” Kai’sa said. “I have to go take a few photos but I promise I will be back soon.”

Sivir nodded and watched Kai’sa depart with Ahri, unable to take her eyes off the fluid way in which Kai’sa walked. An intimidating hulk of a man in a dark suit approached her as she was about to sit down. Sivir flashed her VIP lanyard at him and he gave a polite nod.

“You must be the plus one.” He said, holding out a hand. “I’m Roland.”

“Sivir.” Sivir winced at the crushing handshake that followed. She recognized him as the one who had inspected her pizza the night before.

“You need anything food or drink wise just ask one of the staff.” He said. “If anyone starts harassing, bugging or following you then come to me.”

“I will thank you.” Sivir said, nodding.

“You start bothering the girls, then I throw you out. Clear?”

“Clear.” Sivir held his gaze. Or at least where she thought his gaze was, it was hard to tell due to his sunglasses.

“Have a good evening.” With that Roland wandered off to continue his rounds. 

Sivir sat down with a sigh. Her seat was as far into the ‘U’ shaped booth as she could go, giving her a good deal of privacy. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. It certainly was not the worst date she’d ever been on, but the prospect of sitting around watching other people fawn over her date did not appeal to her either. Hopefully the fan event would be over quick and Sivir could actually spend some time getting to know Kai’sa.

It came as a surprise when Kai’sa came back less than ten minutes later. She sat down next to Sivir and huffed a big sigh of her own.

“That seemed quick.” Sivir said, tilting her head. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine I just hate crowds.” Kai’sa replied. Realizing her tone might have been a bit harsh she took Sivir’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Sorry, that was rude of me. I appreciate your concern.”

“No worries.” Sivir said, waving off the apology. “I can’t imagine having to deal with that all the time.”

Kai’sa smiled.

“Thank you for understanding.” She said.

“Where are the others?” Sivir asked. She squinted, looking past Kai’sa to see if she had missed them.

“They won’t be here for a while yet.” Kai’sa said. Sivir raised an eyebrow, prompting Kai’sa to elaborate. “Most people want a photo with the two lead singers or the social media sensation. I don’t have a clothing line, or a fragrance line, or drape myself over expensive cars to promote our brand. What I do doesn’t fit onto the cover of a magazine.”

“So, and stop me if this gets too personal, does that bother you?” Sivir asked.

Kai’sa thought for a moment. Her head tilted to the side and her lips twitched back and forth. This, in Sivir’s eyes, was adorable. Sivir got a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

“I think at first it did.” Kai’sa said, still looking into the distance. “Ahri emphasized when we all signed on that no one person was bigger than the group, that we were in this together. It was a little tough, especially at the start because my work couldn't be shown to people right away. I did start to question things for a bit when everyone was out on photo-shoots and doing promotional gigs while I was grinding out choreography in the gym.”

Kai’sa paused, rubbing her thigh with one hand before continuing.

“But once POP/STARS came out and our popularity blew up it has become a blessing. I get more time to myself, and I can actually relax and enjoy nights out. Being able to go shopping for groceries without being recognized often is also a perk. And in the end choreography is what I was brought here to do, and I’m more than happy to dodge the spotlight a bit if that’s what the job requires.”

As she finished she turned to Sivir and gave her a small shrug.

“It also means I get to spend some time with you before the chaperones arrive.” Kai’sa joked, eliciting a laugh from Sivir.

Kai’sa shifted closer to Sivir so that their bodies were side by side. Sivir responded by putting her arm around Kai’sa’s shoulder. She pulled Kai’sa in, eliminating what little space remained between them. 

Kai’sa smiled and rested her head on Sivir’s firm shoulder. She gave a happy sigh, grateful for the relative solitude the booth afforded them. Sivir let the peaceful moment run its course before speaking.

“So..” She started.

“So..” Kai’sa said. She lifted her head up off Sivir’s shoulder and looked at her.

“You mentioned you didn’t like crowds.” Sivir said, a little hesitant. A nod from Kai’sa encouraged her. “How do you deal with being on stage then?”

“You’re full of hard hitting questions tonight.” Kai’sa teased and Sivir shrugged. “I think it’s because once the music starts everything falls away. I get lost in the performance, it’s exhilarating.” 

“Well you’re a braver woman than me. I get stage fright just thinking about it.”

“Oh I get stage fright too.” Kai’sa said. “I’m a bundle of nerves before each concert, just ask Ahri. I always have been actually.”

“So how do you overcome it?” Sivir asked.

“I imagine the same way you prepare for a big game. I have a warm-up routine I do before every rehearsal and performance that gets me in the zone. It’s a combination of yoga and dynamic stretching to a specific playlist. I’ll spare you the details though, it’s not that interesting.”

“Actually I’d love to hear about it.” Sivir said. There was genuine curiosity in her voice, much to Kai’sa’s surprise. “I did a lot of work with professional and Olympic athletes during my undergrad and I really enjoy hearing the different details of everyone's routines.”

It was in this form that Akali found the couple. Kai’sa, curled up with Sivir’s arm draped over her shoulders, telling a fascinated Sivir about her warm up routine while Sivir in turn talked about her own. In fact they were so engrossed in the conversation and each others company that they only noticed the new arrivals when the flash of a phone lit up the booth.

Akali waved sheepishly and disappeared, returning a moment later with drinks for the three of them. Akali took a seat next to Kai’sa while sliding the drinks along with her.

“This one is yours.” Akali said, handing a bottle of beer to Sivir. The label was in Korean. “I wasn’t sure what to get you but you seemed like a beer person. Hopefully you like it, if not I can get you something else.”

“No worries, you guessed correctly.” Sivir said. She took a swig. It had a pleasant, if unremarkable, taste and it went down easy. Aware of Akali’s eyes on her she added, “It’s good.”

Akali’s shoulders sank in relief, and she let out the breath she had been holding. Kai’sa giggled. 

“Wow, rude!” Akali huffed. “And after I got drinks for you AND your date too!”

Kai’sa stuck her tongue out at Akali, who returned the gesture. Kai’sa reached out and grabbed her drink, a fruity looking cocktail with a peach slice for a garnish. She took a long sip and hummed with pleasure.

“You wanna try?” Kai’sa offer the glass to Sivir. 

“Sure.” Sivir said, and took sip. “That is incredibly sweet.”

Kai’sa nodded.

“Mhmm! I love it.”

“I don’t know how you can drink that.” Akali said. “Way too sweet for me.” Akali took a long sip of her beer. “Eve and Ahri should be here any minute. They were wrapping up when I left.”

“Lots of people?” Sivir asked.

“A couple hundred.” Akali replied. “About what we expected. Pretty good numbers for North America. Still nothing compared to back home though.”

Evelynn suddenly appeared at the booth, martini in hand. She sat down next Akali, an impeccably neutral expression on her face.

“Good evening.” She said with a polite nod towards Sivir. 

Sivir nodded and replied in kind, still unsure about how to handle Evelynn. She was saved from any further awkwardness by Ahri, who arrived with tumbler of scotch. She sat down next to Kai’sa and raised her glass. Everyone at the table followed suit.

“To a successful night,” Ahri said. She then smiled at Sivir. “And new friends!”

There were smiles all round as they clinked glasses. Sivir took a long swig of beer and turned to find Kai’sa smiling at her. She smiled back, and found herself unable to look away from the breathtaking woman before her. Again Sivir felt that funny feeling inside her stomach.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kai’sa tilted her head slightly as she asked the question. Sivir fought the urge to kiss her right then and there.

“Just captivated by your beautiful face.”

Kai’sa turned beet red at the cheesy line, and tried to hide her embarrassment by taking a drink. Ahri was the only other person paying attention, Eve and Akali were conversing with one another. She smiled and rolled her eyes before joining Eve and Akali’s conversation.

“That was very sweet.” Kai’sa whispered to Sivir once her band-mates were occupied.

The sensation of Kai’sa breath on her ear sent shivers down Sivir’s spine. Her back arched and she exhaled sharply.

“Oh?” Kai’sa teased, still whispering. “Did I discover something?”

“M-maybe.” Sivir gasped, fighting off another round of chills.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Kai’sa said with a smirk.

All Sivir could do was nod weakly, her face burning. How was she this flustered already? To distract herself she looked out from the booth at the rest of the bar. 

The place had really filled up since they had arrived. On the large stage a group of nervous looking fans were getting ready to perform. Kai’sa explained that these were the winners of the contest, chosen by Evelynn.

“Did any of you watch it?” Akali asked, “It’s a pretty good cover.”

Only Kai’sa shook her head. 

“I want it to be a surprise.” She said. “I love seeing a fresh take on things for the first time.”

They did not have to wait very long. Soon the lights dimmed and Akali left the booth to go introduce the performers. She gave them a rousing introduction in both Korean and English before back-flipping off the stage and hurrying back to the booth.

As the opening notes of the hit single filled the interior of the bar Kai’sa began to bob and weave beside Sivir. Kai’sa’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Sivir found herself nodding her head and tapping her feet to the beat. Ahri’s tail swayed back and forth with the music as well. Evelynn remained still, only tapping a single nail.

Sivir saw very little of the performance. She was too distracted by the swaying woman beside her. Kai’sa’s hips would brush up against Sivir every few seconds, sending a jolt of energy rushing through Sivir. Nor could Sivir taker her eyes off of Kai’sa, who had become totally lost in the music. 

Sivir noticed the little things, the flash of Kai’sa’s smile as the music built up, how she bit her lip in anticipation of the beat drop, the look of pure bliss as the bass reverberated through her body, and the way her eyes sparkled when they made contact with Sivir’s. She could sense the fire burning just underneath the surface, daring Sivir to jump in. Her lips were so plump and inviting, and again Sivir fought the urge to meet them with her own.

All too quickly the performance, and the moment, was over. The fans put on a very good show, Kai’sa and Akali whooping loudly as applause filled the bar. Kai’sa and the rest of K/DA then got up to meet the contest winners and compliment them on their performance. Sivir gave silent thanks that she was left alone again. It gave her a precious few minutes to cool down and process what had just happened.

“Shit girl,” Sivir said to herself, “You’re in deep.”

Sivir took a big drink of beer and completely missed the longing look Kai’sa gave her near from the stage. Ahri, however, did not.

“You’ve got it bad.” Ahri teased in Korean as they walked back to the booth. 

Kai’sa flushed and gave Ahri a playful shove.

“Am I that obvious?” Kai’sa replied, also in Korean. Ahri nodded. “Shit. I hope I’m not coming on too strong.”

“Bokkie,” Ahri said, putting a comforting hand on Kai’sa’s shoulder, “I wouldn't worry. Did you see the way she was looking at you during the performance? She’s got it just as bad as you do, and frankly it’s adorable.”

Kai’sa seemed to relax after hearing that, and Ahri gave her another comforting pat before they sat down at the booth.

“So.” Ahri said once the whole group was back at the booth, “Who is going first?”

“Not you, don’t worry.” Kai’sa said when Sivir’s eyes went wide. “We’ve each been practicing one as a thank-you for all the submissions in the contest.” 

Sivir visibly relaxed.

“Oh thank god.” Sivir said. “Because doing one in front of the four of you is gonna be bad enough. My karaoke requires lubrication.” She tapped the side of her beer bottle and took a drink.

Kai’sa frowned at that, and felt a twinge of guilt. She’d thrown Sivir into the deep end and hoped she knew how to swim. Ahri came to the rescue. She said something in Korean to Kai’sa with a mischievous look on her face. Kai’sa lit up and hurriedly grabbed her phone and began scrolling through it.

Sivir looked between the two conspirators, rather confused. Akali threw her a sympathetic glance and shrugged, while Evelyn appeared to be ignoring the whole thing.

“Aha!” Kai’sa announced with glee, “Found it.”

She placed the phone on the table in front of Sivir and pressed play on a video in her photo album. Kai’sa then cranked the volume and eagerly awaited Sivir’s reaction.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaassssssss queen!” Kai’sa’s voice shouted from the phone.

Evelynn perked up at once.

“Kai’sa.” She said, shooting a stern glare at Kai’sa. “Kai’sa don’t you dare.”

Evelynn tried to reach across the table and snatch the phone but Akali held her back, fighting to keep from laughing. Her curiosity piqued Sivir peered at the screen. On it was a very drunk Evelynn singing at a karaoke bar somewhere in Korea, and doing a rather poor job of it.

Ahri wore a shit eating grin as Evelynn struggled to get past a now cackling Akali to grab at the phone. Her tail twitched back and forth as she watched her friend’s embarrassment grow. Evelynn needed to be knocked down a peg every once in a while.

The video was really funny but Sivir held back some of her laughter to be polite. Kai’sa ended the video early, blowing a kiss at Evelynn. The diva responded by flipping Kai’sa off with both hands, but there was an echo of a smile on her face.

“So.” Kai’sa said to Sivir, “Don’t sweat it. Once we go to our private room we’re all gonna be idiots.”

Sivir nodded and took a deep breath, dissipating some of her nervousness in the process. She leaned back into her seat as the conversation started up around her again. Kai’sa’s hand rested on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze every now and then. 

Members of the group’s staff moved around on stage, setting up for the ensuing performances. Each member of K/DA had a prepared a special karaoke performance as a thank you for all the fans who had made it into the final round of the contest. Akali had eventually volunteered to go first, and once the stage was suitably prepared she made her way over. Everyone in the bar waited with baited breath to see what she had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sad day. I'm not religious, nor have I been to Paris to see it in person but I don't think you have to do that to appreciate the cultural and historical significance a building like that can have, and the magnitude of the loss. It was over 850 years old. The timber in it was made from trees that grew 1000 years ago. It wad it through 2 world wars, a siege, and several revolutions. That's mind-blowing to think about, and while it can be re-built it won't be quite the same. Anyways ramble over. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and I always appreciate the kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> ps. there might some errors but I can't bring myself to fix them today, I'll get around to it later this week


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwUpdate

Akali took the stage with confidence and almost immediately started into “Alphabet Aerobics”. Sivir felt her jaw drop as the lyrics flew from Akali’s lips with so little effort it should have been criminal. The crowd quickly had their hands in the air, bobbing them to the beat. 

The tempo of the song increased, and Akali’s movements on stage became more animated. She hopped around, making wild gestures as verse after verse rolled off her tongue. Even Evelynn was bobbing her head now, crooked smile on her face as she watched Akali over-top her sunglasses.

When the song was complete Akali finished with series of handsprings and flips. She ended in the splits, running her fingers across the rim of her snapback and lifting her chin in the direction of the K/DA booth.

The crowd erupted in applause, everyone rising to their feet. Kai’sa whistled loudly, bouncing on her heels beside Sivir in an adorable display of excitement. Akali bowed and thanked the crowd before making her way back to the booth. 

“That was incredible!” Kai’sa gushed as Akali sat down, “I could feel the energy from here!”

“Thank you Bokkie.” Akali said, beaming at the compliment. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Seriously though, I have some ideas for our next video from watching that!”

“Oh boy.” Evelynn groaned, “Last time you said that I ended up pulling my hamstring.”

“That was not my fault.” Kai’sa replied, “Stuff like that is going to happen when you don’t warm up properly.”

“And who gave me the warm up routine?”

Kai’sa mumbled out a reply.

“What’s that? I couldn't hear you.” Evelynn said. She grinned smugly.

“I did.” Kai’sa huffed.

“It’s okay.” Ahri said, preventing Evelynn from gloating at Kai’sa’s expense. “Eve while Kai’sa’s routine may not be tailored to the less athletically inclined among us you didn’t exactly give it an honest effort.”

An awkward silence descended on the group. Sivir shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Kai’sa. An idea was forming in her mind. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself before any words came out, already having second thoughts.

“Something on your mind dear?” Evelynn asked.

“What if-” Sivir hesitated. Kai’sa smiled at her, and Sivir felt her confidence swell. “What if I designed a program for you? Something tailored to your fitness level and any previous injuries.”

Evelynn raised her eyebrow and glared at Sivir. Sivir held the gaze, buoyed by Kai’sa placing a comforting hand on her knee.

“I have a degree in kinesiology with a specialization in athletic therapy, and am a certified personal trainer.” Sivir explained, “I worked with professional and Olympic athletes during my undergrad.”

“Forgive my bluntness but why deliver pizzas then?” Evelynn said. 

“Because everyone and their mother is a personal trainer in this town and I’ve got student loans to pay.” Sivir said. “Breaking into the market fresh out of school is rough and I didn’t have the right connections.”

“That is unfortunate.”

Sivir shrugged.

“Not much I can do other than keep applying. I’m making ends meet for now.”

Another awkward silence. This one was broken when one of the assistants cam up and told Ahri the stage was ready for her. 

“Send me your credentials tomorrow.” Evelynn said, startling everyone. “Kai’sa could you could give Sivir my personal email?”

“Of course!” Kai’sa and Sivir said in unison. They shared a look and a smile before looking away and taking along sips of their respective drinks. Ahri smiled and got up, making her way to the stage.

The music started, a very minimalist backing track that Sivir was not familiar with. Nor did Sivir recognize the lyrics when Ahri started to sing, although the fact that they were entirely in Korean didn’t help. 

“It’s one of her singles she released before her hiatus.” Kai’sa explained. “Only with everything but the lyrics stripped away.”

There was no choreography either, Ahri sat on a stool in a spotlight and serenaded the hushed crowd. It was a showcase of sheer vocal prowess. Her performance was exceptional, and Sivir got chills from watching it.

“Wow.” Was all Sivir could say. “Just wow.”

“Right?” Kai’sa said. “She’s amazing. I pinch myself every day when I wake up because working with this kind of talent is a dream come true.”

“Aww Bokkie we love you too!” Akali said, reaching across the table and squeezing Kai’sa’s shoulder.

Ahri finished with much applause. She was beaming as her friends showered her in compliments upon her return to the booth.

“What did you think?” She asked Sivir.

“That was really good!” Sivir half squealed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” Ahri replied, picking up her drink from where it sat. “It was nice to perform it as I actually intended it.”

Ahri swirled the scotch in her glass before downing it. Evelynn noticed, and placed a comforting hand on Ahri’s shoulder. Sivir got the sense that there was a story there, and that now was perhaps not the best time to inquire about it. She held her tongue, keeping her questions to herself. 

Whatever was bothering Ahri quickly vanished, brushed away by the group dynamic. The four members of K/DA seemed very close, almost sibling like in their interactions. Only Akali and Evelynn gave off a different vibe with how they treated each other. The subtle looks that traveled between them gave Sivir the impression that they knew each other on a very intimate level. Sivir made a note to ask Kai’sa about it later.

Speaking of Kai’sa, Sivir was impressed at how good of a date she was. She translated when required, explained any inside jokes that went over Sivir’s head, and always made an effort to include Sivir in the conversation. It was very charming. Sivir was loving being swept off her feet.

Evelynn went next. Her performance was a sensual rendition of “Faded” by Soul Decision. It was a complete contrast to Ahri’s earlier performance, lacking any form of subtlety. And holy shit could Evelynn sing. Her rich, velvety voice slithered its way through the suggestive lyrics, and stirred something primal deep inside Sivir. She bit her lip and shifted in her seat. A quick glance around the table confirmed she was not the only one affected. Kai’sa was beet red and fanning herself, Ahri looked like she might be doing something naughty under the table, and Akali.exe stopped working.

It didn’t help that Evelynn was rocking her hips and torso in a very suggestive manner. She stalked across the stage like a predator, golden nails gleaming under the spotlights. But then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. The whole crowd let out the collective breath they had been holding since Evelynn had taken the stage. Evelynn returned to the booth before anyone there had a chance to recover.

“Still got it?” She asked smugly.

Ahri and Kai’sa nodded weakly. Akali glared at Evelynn with a look that said “Pin me against a wall and fuck me silly”.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Evelynn turned to a still flustered Sivir. “And that is why my nickname is ‘Siren’.”

It took a round of drinks before they all calmed down. Well, everyone but Kai’sa. As the staff adjusted things on the stage in preparation for her performance she began to fidget. Sivir leaned in while the rest of K/DA was occupied with Akali balancing a beer bottle on her pinkie. 

“You okay?” Sivir asked.

“Yeah, once I get up there.” Kai’sa answered. “I hate waiting.”

“I’m sure it will be great.” 

Their faces were close, so close Sivir could see the stage lights reflected in Kai’sa’s eyes. Kai’sa tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

“Thank you for coming tonight by the way.” She said, “I don’t think I said that earlier.”

“My pleasure.” Sivir smiled back. "It's been a lot of fun so far."

Kai’sa’s lips parted slightly as she licked them. Sivir watched the tongue with bated breath. She could feel Kai’sa’s breath on her lips and made to close the distance.

“For luck.” Sivir whispered, her voice low and husky.

They inched closer, eyes shutting in anticipation.

“For luck.” Kai’sa whispered back.

But it was not meant to be. Just as their lips brushed, just seconds from losing themselves in the intoxicating taste of each other, they were interrupted by one of the band’s assistants.

“Apologies for the delay Ms. Kai’sa but we are ready for you on stage now.” The assistant said, looking a little sheepish for interrupting.

“I’ll be right there.” Kai’sa said.

She gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

“We’ll pick this up later.” Kai’sa said to Sivir, in a tone that made Sivir shiver with anticipation.

Kai’sa got up and walked towards the stage.

“Knock ‘em dead!” Sivir called after her.

Kai’sa whirled around and winked.

“Always do!” She replied.

Sivir’s attention was pulled back to the table by Akali.

“Kai’sa showed me a bit of what she was working on for this, you are in for a treat.” Akali said. “I’ll record it for you if you want so you can focus on watching?”

“Please?!” Sivir said, eagerly unlocking and handing her phone to Akali. “That would be amazing.”

“No problem!”

On stage everything appeared to be ready. The lights dimmed, obscuring Kai’sa from view. Then the music started, and it was not at all what Sivir was expecting. A bell tolled ominously, and then again, and again. On the fourth toll Sivir turned to Akali with a confused look. Before Sivir could ask her anything the guitar started and Sivir instantly knew the song. Hells Bells.

“Is she gonna-” Sivir sputtered excitedly.

Akali nodded eagerly back. Eyes wide, Sivir returned her attention to the stage. Kai’sa had begun to bob and weave as if hypnotized by the plodding chords as the song slowly built energy.

When Kai’sa opened her mouth to sing the first verse she blew everyone in the bar away. It was the most spot on impersonation of Brian Johnson’s grating falsetto that Sivir though she was lip syncing at first.

Kai’sa began to parade around in another very good impression of Brian’s stage antics. Sivir picked up on it immediately, she’d actually seen AC/DC live in concert. Sivir began to bob her head and lip sync along. Kai’sa held off looking in the direction of K/DA until the chorus. As she sang “you got me ringing hells bells” she ran a hand down her side in a very suggestive manner and made direct eye contact with Sivir.

Sivir suddenly felt warm, and turned very red in the face. She held Kai’sa’s gaze though, and even replied with a wink of her own. Kai’sa’s looked away as her performance continued and Sivir thought she had managed to keep it together, until her brain pulled a fast one.

The memory of the almost kiss came rushing back, and how it felt to have those tight leggings brush against her when they sat close. She inhaled sharply as a series of shivers rolled down her spine and through the rest of her body, all the way to her extremities.

Sivir tried her damnedest to ignore the growing feeling in her core but it was no use. She was aroused, and very conscious of the fact. She was also very conscious of the fact that Akali was next to her filming, and could easily turn the camera on Sivir at any moment.

So she shifted, sitting on her hands so they could not do anything remotely embarrassing. Biting her lip Sivir continued to watch as Kai’sa absolutely killed it on stage, her eyes following Kai’sa’s every move.

The next time they made eye contact, at the start of the second chorus, Kai’sa licked her lips and winked. Sivir audibly whined. Behind her Evelynn had to put a hand over Akali’s mouth to keep her from laughing as she filmed.

But it only got worse for Sivir. When the song, a full five minutes long, reached its conclusion, Kai’sa struck a triumphant pose and made eye contact with Sivir for a third time. Then, with the most sensual ‘come hither’ face Sivir had ever seen, she blew Sivir a kiss.

Sivir squealed. Perhaps a little louder than intended, and this time Evelynn wasn’t quick enough to stop Akali from giggling. Groaning with embarrassment, Sivir sank back into her seat.

“Told you.” Akali said, wiggling her eyebrows. She returned Sivir’s phone. “She sure can put on a show huh?”

Sivir nodded weakly.

“Next time the waitress comes along we’ll order you a bucket of ice water.” Ahri said.

“Make it two.” Sivir replied with a chuckle.

She sat up, just in time for Kai’sa to return.

“So,” Kai’sa said with an impish grin, “What did you think?”

“I think you broke your date.” Akali told her, pointing at Sivir’s still blushing face.

Sivir went limp in her seat, draping herself across her side of the booth and sticking her tongue out her mouth in an exaggerated manner.

“Well shove over, my feet are not used to these shoes and I want to sit down.” Kai’sa said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sivir, trying to keep a straight face, just slapped her lap with her hand.

“If you insist.” Kai’sa said. 

She moved to sit squarely on Sivir’s chest, causing Sivir to scramble out of the way to avoid being smothered. This elicited a chorus of laughs all around, including from Sivir herself.

“Remind me not to play poker with you.” She said to Kai’sa once the dancer had sat down.

“What about strip poker?” Kai’sa purred. She seemed shocked at what she said and followed up quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from!”

“I don’t mind at all.” Sivir replied. “Seriously. I’m only gonna get worse the more of those,” Sivir pointed at an empty beer bottle on the table, “I have.”

“Oh god. I’m the exact same.”

“Well we can shamelessly flirt together then.”

“Deal.” Kai’sa said.

They clinked their drinks together, and downed what was left in them.

“I’ll have to give you that ride on the freeway another time.” Kai’sa said. “Because these are going down easy. One of our staff will drive us home.”

Akali heard the last part and immediately began to wiggle her eyebrows at the couple.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Kai’sa said, pointing a finger at Akali.

“Of course.” Akali said, not sounding convinced at all. “You’re just two girls. Going home. Together.”

“Just gals being pals.” Sivir chimed in with a wink. “Nothing,” Sivir placed her index and middle finger over her mouth in a ‘V’ before sticking her lips through them, “To see here.” 

Ahri snorted with laughter.

“I like her.” Akali said, also laughing. “She’s a keeper.”

“She’s...something.” Kai’sa said, attempting to keep her dignity intact. There was a glint in her eyes that made Sivir’s heart beat a little faster. “But she’s _my_ something tonight, and what we may or may not do later is none of your business.”

While the statement was partly in jest, the possessive tone at the end made the fire now burning in Sivir’s belly flare up. At that moment her mind was once again filled with flashes of what they may do later. Sivir was pretty sure Kai’sa was fighting the same urges based on the looks Kai’sa was giving her out of the corner of her eye. Sivir took a deep calming breath and tried to push the rebellious thoughts from her head.

It seemed to work. They retreated for the moment, but never vanished completely. It helped that a waitress came buy with another round of drinks.

“Well,” Ahri said, grabbing the attention of her band-mates, “Shall we wrap this thing up?”

“And by wrap it up you mean start the real party?” Akali said, bouncing a little in her seat.

“Yes.” Kai’sa said. “And this time what are you not going to do?”

Akali mumbled something.

“A little louder dear, I don’t think Kai’sa heard you.” Evelyn said.

“I promise not to do a back-flip off the table and break the TV.” Akali said, looking a little embarrassed.

“Good.” Kai’sa said. “I like this place, and I’d rather not get banned from coming back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the song choices made sense? I decided not to write out all the lyrics like I did in "Spectrum" because it would have taken forever to get through stuff. That said I'm going to do it with at least one song coming up so look forward to that. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSMISSION RECEIVED: UPDATE INCOMING

“Where should I go?” Sivir asked Kai’sa. The rest of K/DA had stood up and were starting to file down towards the stage.

“I’ll take you there.” Kai’sa said. “Hang tight for just a minute.”

Kai’sa left and quickly caught up to Ahri and whispered something in her ear. Ahri nodded, and Kai’sa seemed to relax a bit. Then Ahri whispered something back and Kai’sa turned very red. She returned to Sivir still rather flustered.

“You good?” Sivir asked, trying not to giggle. Flustered Kai’sa was very cute.

“Fine. Lovely.” Kai’sa replied. “Apparently we’ll have enough time for you to make my thighs quake.”

Sivir, who was mid swig, sputtered and almost sprayed beer all over the table.

“I’ll have you know it takes more than a couple minutes for-” Kai’sa stopped and then huffed in apparent indignation. “You know what, I’m not even going to finish that sentence.”

Sivir wiped the beer from her face with a napkin, laughing all the while. Kai’sa glared at her.

“You want a hug?” Sivir said, holding her arms open. Kai’sa’s facade crumbled and she practically leaped into Sivir’s arms.

“You haven’t seen me in action.” Sivir whispered into Kai’sa’s ear.

Kai’sa stiffened against Sivir, and for a moment Sivir thought she had gone too far.

“Please.” Kai’sa said, pulling back. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. I’ve wanted to climb you like a tree since I first saw you.”

“Climb away.” Sivir replied. Her voice dropped a little lower. “I don’t have any bark, but I do bite.”

Kai’sa collapsed against Sivir laughing before sitting back down on the booth.

“Okay.” Sivir crossed her arms. “I’ll admit that was bad, but not that bad. In my defense some payback was in order for what you did on stage.”

“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Kai’sa said between fits of laughter. “And I want more of it please.”

When the laughter subsided Kai’sa stood back up. She extended her hand to Sivir and motioned with her head. Sivir accepted the hand, grasping it gently with her own, and let Kai’sa lead her down a corridor. They stopped in front of one of the many non-descript doors. This one had a sign that said “Reserved: K/DA and Staff”. Kai’sa opened it and they stepped inside.

It was a moderately sized room, with enough couches and chairs to seat ten people, with standing room for roughly another dozen. A large TV was on the wall, and it was hooked up to the karaoke machine and the stereo system.

“Nice.” Sivir commented, surveying the room. 

“Want to know another thing Ahri thought relevant to tell me earlier?” Kai’sa asked. She leaned against the door frame and knocked on the wall with her fist. “Soundproof.”

“Well as much as I want to make your ‘thighs quake’ I feel like Evelynn might come after me with her nails if you missed thanking the fans.”

“Oh she definitely would.” Kai’sa nodded for emphasis. “One hundred percent.”

“I figured. Speaking of her..” Sivir paused to think of a diplomatic way of asking the question she’d had on her mind for a good chunk of the evening. She couldn’t, she was a little to tipsy for that, and instead just went for the direct route. “Are her and Akali a thing? Couple? Friends with benefits?”

Kai’sa popped her head out the door to make sure there was nobody lurking in the hallway.

“Yes, although they are not public with it so I’d appreciate you not telling anyone.” She said quietly. “Picked up on it did you?”

“Akali is not exactly subtle.” Sivir said.

Kai’sa smiled.

“Yeah. She tries her hardest but when you wear your emotions so openly in everything you do it can be challenging to hide your true feelings for somebody. They will probably be all over each other once they get in here so be prepared for the pda show.”

“Noted.”

“Anyways I should go before I’m here long enough that it looks like I’m climbing you like a tree.” Kai’sa squeezed Sivir’s hand before letting go. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back soon.”

Sivir watched her leave. She sighed, missing the Kai’sa’s presence already, and closed the door. Fuck, she was in deep. Then she remembered she was going to have to sing in front of these people.

The realization hit her like a truck and her beer foamed up as she raced over to the binder containing the list of songs available. Her years of college party experience proved useful, and she was able to slurp up the foam before it fell on her clothes or the floor. 

Giving silent thanks that nobody was around to see that disaster she retreated to the largest and comfiest chair to peruse the songs. To her immense relief there was a healthy selection of western music, she had been dreading the prospect of floundering her way through k-pop. Sivir quickly compiled a list of songs she felt comfy performing and wrote them down on her phone.

At one point a young woman came in. She introduced herself as Kim, and explained she was the head assistant to the group. She then asked Sivir if she had any food allergies.

“No.” Sivir said, “None that I know of anyways.”

“And any preferences?” Kim said. “How are you with spice?”

“My experience with Korean food is limited but I’ll try anything once.” Sivir replied. “And I love spice. My family is middle eastern so I can handle it just fine.”

“Perfect.” Kim said. “Chopsticks?”

“I’m competent with them.”

“Excellent." Kim smiled. "How is your evening going?”

“Pretty good all things considered.” Sivir reached for her wallet. “Let me know if I can pay for anything.”

“That will not be necessary, you are our guest for the night.”

“Thank you.”

Kim stood up.

“You are most welcome. Enjoy the rest of the evening.” She said and exited the room, leaving Sivir alone once more.

Sivir did not have to wait long. No more than five minutes after Kim had left the door to the room burst open and Sivir was assaulted by a wall of noise. The four members of K/DA all piled into the room at once, seemingly in the midst of eight different conversations. Kai’sa broke away from the group and came over to Sivir. 

“Hey.” She said. “Whatcha up to?”

“Deciding which of these,” Sivir gestured to the binder and list of songs on her phone, “Will cause me the least embarrassment to perform.”

“Can I see?” Kai’sa asked. 

Sivir nodded and gestured to the open space beside her on the chair. Kai’sa sat down and looked at Sivir’s list with a critical eye.

“Hmmm.” Kai’sa hummed, her lips twitching as she mulled things over. “Probably that one.”

“Sit Next to Me? Why that one?” Sivir asked.

“Because I’m the one with the most knowledge of western music in the group, and I’ve never heard it before. I like the name too, very fitting. ” Kai’sa leaned in to Sivir a little, eliminating the distance between them. “I’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

“How will that work if I’m-” Sivir started to say before Kai’sa cut her off.

“Wait did you think you had to stand up and dance too?”

Sivir nodded.

“Oh my goodness I am so sorry I didn’t say something sooner.” Kai’sa gushed, “Of course you don’t. I won’t. I intend on not moving from this chair until I have to pee or it’s time to leave.”

“That is,” Sivir let out a huge sigh of relief, “Very nice to hear.”

“I’m so sorry, I just assumed-” Kai’sa froze as Sivir kissed her on the cheek.

“You just made my night.” Sivir said, beaming at her date.

“Yes, ahem well uh yeah.” Kai’sa stammered, before taking a second to compose herself. “I promise we won’t judge your singing.” 

“We will judge that however.” Ahri cut in, pointing to the couch furthest from the trio. Akali was straddling Evelynn, who in turn was squeezing Akali’s rear with both hands. Their mouths were locked together. Ahri shouted something else in Korean at the amorous couple. Kai’sa turned red, and refused to translate. She did tell them to get a room though.

“This is a room.” Akali shot back, clearly enjoying this.

“I meant a room where the rest of us don’t have to watch this.” Kai’sa said.

“Says you Ms. Quaking Thighs!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know this chair is a wholesome content only zone.”

Akali scoffed, and went back to trying to stick her tongue as far down Evelynn’s throat as possible.

“Are they just gonna keep going?” Sivir asked when Akali showed no inclination of stopping.

“For a little while.” Ahri said. “It won’t escalate any further either. I assume Kai’sa told you about them?”

“I kinda figured something was up but yeah.”

“I’m sure she mentioned it but please keep the fact that they are together to yourself for now.” Ahri said in a serious tone. “I think they plan to go public sometime after we go back to Korea.”

“And when is that?” Sivir asked. She felt her stomach drop through the earth. Just when she’d been thinking there might be something good going on here.

“Not for another two months.” Kai’sa cut in, giving Ahri a look. “A few of us are in the midst of launching beauty and fashion lines in North America so we are needed here for now.”

Sivir nodded grimly, a little crestfallen. 

“We’ll talk later, I promise.” Kai’sa said. “For now let’s enjoy the evening.”

“For what it’s worth,” Ahri said, feeling a little guilty for ruining the mood, “When Evelynn asked for your credentials earlier she meant it. If she thinks you are an asset she will make room on the team. Just some food for thought.” 

Ahri moved to give the couple some space.

“I’m sorry.” Kai’sa said after a while. “I planned on telling you tonight I swear.”

She sighed, took a big drink, and continued.

“I just didn’t know how to bring it up. ‘Hey you are really cute and the more I talk to you the more I like you and I have this really good feeling about you but by the way I’m moving halfway across the world in two months.’ How does one do that and not scare the other person away?”

Sivir didn’t reply right away. Instead she stretched her arm around Kai’sa and pulled her close. Kai’sa responded by resting her head on Sivir’s shoulder. 

“I feel the same.” Sivir said after some thought. 

“Hm?” Kai’sa tilted her head to see Sivir.

“That you are cute, and the more I get to know you the more I like you.” Sivir smiled, her eyes sparkling a little as she fought down a sudden surge of emotion. “I know we just met but I have a really good feeling about you too.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“You know what I think?” Sivir’s voice was soft now, and she looked at Kai’sa with all the tenderness she could muster. 

“What?” Kai’sa watched Sivir with anticipation, her lips parted slightly.

“I think we can do an awful lot of things in two months,” Sivir said with a grin, “And who knows what the future holds.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Kai’sa said. She shifted so that their chests were pressed against one another. Licking her lips began to close the distance between their faces. “Where should we start?”

“Here feels like a good place.” Sivir replied. Her eyes were already half closed as she tilted her head in anticipation of the coming kiss.

“Hey I thought that chair was for wholesome content only!”

Kai’sa whipped around and glared daggers at Akali. Before she was able to say anything remark Sivir spun her back around and brought their mouths together. Kai’sa’s eyes went wide with surprise. She recovered quickly, melting into the softness of Sivir’s lips. Kai’sa closed her eyes and she deepened the kiss. Sivir’s fingers ghosted over the back of Kai’sa’s neck, sending shivers down her spine. Kai’sa moaned softly into Sivir’s mouth, savoring the taste that had been tantalizing her with its closeness all evening. They parted at the same time, breathless, panting, and staring at each other with hungry eyes.

“That wholesome enough for you?” Kai’sa asked Akali, her eyes still locked on Sivir.

“Maybe she needs another demonstration.” Sivir said, her voice low and husky. The fire in her belly was now a raging inferno. 

“Okay so maybe I underestimated the amount of sexual tension in the room.” Akali admitted, throwing up her hands in defeat. 

Kai’sa darted in for another kiss, pulling back just as Sivir started to reciprocate. She bit her lip and winked coyly at her flustered date. Sivir pouted.

“Later.” Kai’sa promised. “At any moment twelve people could come through that door.”

“Fair point.” Sivir said, somewhat mollified.

Sivir leaned back in her seat, one arm still draped around Kai’sa, and pulled out her phone. She fired off a quick text to Taliyah.

_Heads up, I’m declaring a Code Burgundy_

“Who are you texting?” Kai’sa asked.

“My roommate.” Sivir told her. “I don’t think it’s too presumptuous of me to assume I’ll have company tonight?”

Kai’sa flushed a bit at the implication but nodded nonetheless.

“I think that’s a fair assessment.” She said.

“Just giving her a heads up that noise cancelling headphones might be a good idea.” Sivir explained. “We have a system.”

“That’s very considerate of you.” Evelynn said as she sat down on the couch closest to Sivir and Kai’sa. Akali lounged beside her, while Ahri was curled up in a recliner next to them. “You are close?”

“We’ve known each other since my sophomore year of college,” Sivir paused to do the math, “So six years now.”

“Were you in the same program?” Kai’sa asked. As she did several members of K/DA’s staff entered the room.

“No she’s a geology major. Currently getting her masters in seismology at UCLA.”

“Right, I remember you mentioning that in or text conversation earlier.”

“We both have Egyptian families, although she’s from Portland whereas I’m LA born and raised.” Sivir explained, taking a swig of beer. “We met at a cultural event on campus and have been inseparable ever since.”

“Does she play rugby as well?”

“Taliyah?” Sivir chuckled at Kai’sa’s question. “No, there isn’t an athletic bone in her body. Don’t get me wrong all the hiking that comes with her chosen field of study keeps her fit, but damn is that girl lazy.”

“Oh no not you too!” Akali and Ahri groaned.

Sivir looked between the two of them, very confused.

“Rugby.” Ahri clarified, “It’s all Kai’sa talks about for weeks on end.”

“South Africa this, Rugby Championship that, World Cup this, New Zealand that,” Akali said. “On and on and on.”

“Hey,” Kai’sa said, “You all seemed more than happy to listen.”

“Probably because we can’t get a word in edgewise.” Evelynn remarked. “You do get quite passionate.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a rugby nerd.” Sivir said excitedly. 

“I suppose I do have my moments.” Kai’sa admitted. She puffed her chest out and sat up straight. “But I won’t apologize for being a passionate fan.”

Sivir grinned.

“So what do you think about South Africa’s chances at the next world cup?” She said.

Akali, Evelyn, Ahri, and much of the staff in the room audibly groaned. Kai’sa was undeterred, and proceeded to launch into an in-depth assessment of the roster and potential opponents the Springboks might face. Sivir listened intently while the rest of the room moved on, asking questions and genuinely enjoying talking rugby with someone who clearly knew their stuff. While this was going on the remaining K/DA staff who had helped with the event, minus security, joined the group in the room.

After some mingling time Ahri shouted something in Korean to get the rooms attention. The buzz of conversation died down as all eyes turned to the lead vocalist. 

“I want to thank you all for your hard work tonight.” Ahri said, still in Korean. Kai’sa translated for Sivir. “This has been a very successful event and that thanks to everyone here. The fans are posting all sorts of videos and pictures from tonight on social media, and saying very nice things about the event so well done everyone.”

There was applause and some cheers.

“Now we also have a special guest with us this evening.” Ahri nodded in Sivir’s direction. Sivir waved back. “As is tradition, the guest gets the honor of kicking things off.”

Sivir gave a thumbs up. She had been planning to volunteer to go first, simply to get it over with.

Ahri picked up a microphone and handed it to Sivir. 

“Ready?” Kai’sa asked, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze.

“No, but I’ll wing it.” Sivir replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO I love this pairing so much. Having a lot of fun writing this, and I'm very grateful for all the comments and kudos. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it too =) as always thank for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Sivir did indeed wing it. She was the the first to admit that her voice was nothing special. It wasn’t awful, and she could stay on key and in tune, but it paled in comparison to her present company.

Sivir wavered a little bit on the first line, her nerves getting the best of her. Kai’sa began to bob to the music beside her, and gave Sivir a thumbs up. That single display of support seemed to work, and the crowd in the room seemed to fade away.

The next line came out with much more confidence. Sivir knew the song well enough to not have to look at the TV screen often. Instead she kept her gaze on Kai’sa, who smiled warmly back.

Sivir’s voice cracked at the first chorus, as she sang “Come over here and sit next to me”. Kai’sa didn’t seem to notice. She had her head tilted back and eyes closed as she swayed back and forth to the music.

After that hiccup the rest of the song flew by. Sivir finished, placed the microphone down on the table, and exhaled with relief. There was much applause and cheering, although Sivir couldn't tell how much was for her and how much was for the party officially starting. The applause from the K/DA foursome seemed genuine though and she accepted it with slight bow in her seat.

Kai’sa wrapped her arms around Sivir and pressed her lips to her cheek. 

“That was great!” Kai’sa said.

“Thanks.” Sivir replied. “It went a lot better than I expected.”

The night rolled on, with K/DA and their staff singing song after song. Sivir recognized a good number of them. Evelynn did a much better version of Bohemian Rhapsody than in the video Kai’sa had shown Sivir earlier, Ahri and Akali did Gangnam Style complete with the dance, and Kai’sa rocked out more AC/DC. There was also plenty of K-pop, most notably when all of K/DA absolutely blew the roof off with a series of Girls Generation songs.

By now the whole room, with the exception a couple staff who were designated drivers, was drunk or tipsy enough that their barriers were lowered. There was plenty of food too, delicious Korean food originating from a range of places. Sivir tried everything offered to her, and found most of it to her liking.

There were two moments that would stand out whenever Sivir looked back on that part of the night. The first came when Kai’sa and Ahri sang “You’re the one that I want” in rather comical fashion. The second was when Ahri signed Sivir and Kai’sa up together without either of them knowing it. Sivir only found out when a microphone was thrust into her lap.

“Sing.” Ahri had said mischievously, before darting away.

Sivir turned to Kai’sa only to find her date staring back, microphone in hand , looking just as confused. Then the opening chords of Tiny Dancer filled the room.

“I guess we are doing this?” Kai’sa said.

“Guess so.” Sivir replied.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

Their tone clashed at first, and it took the next line to get in tune together.

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

_Jesus freaks out in the street_  
_Handing tickets out for God_  
_Turning back she just laughs_  
_The boulevard is not that bad_

Kai’sa knew the song by heart, and Sivir knew enough of it to be able to follow along without looking at the TV. Instead their gazes fell on each other. Kai’sa’s eyes sparkled and she smiled as she sang. Sivir felt an upwelling of affection for the beautiful woman in front of her, and struggled a bit to keep up as they built towards the chorus.

_Piano man he makes his stand_  
_In the auditorium_  
_Looking on she sings the songs_  
_The words she knows, the tune she hums_

_But oh how it feels so real_  
_Lying here with no one near_  
_Only you and you can hear me_  
_When I say softly, slowly_

Sivir regained her composure enough to risk a glance around the room. All eyes were on them. Ahri was clapping excitedly, Akali was giving her the thumbs up, and Evelynn even graced her with a smile.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
_You had a busy day today_

Those in the room who knew the song joined in for the chorus, but that was completely lost on the couple with microphones. They were in their own little world. Kai’sa rocked back and forth to the beat, hair swaying gently on her shoulders. Sivir closed her eyes as she sang, giving in to the moment.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
_You had a busy day today_

The song slowed. Sivir felt something touch her hand, and opened her eyes to find Kai’sa switching off Sivir’s microphone. Kai’sa wore a coy smile as she took the microphone out of Sivir’s hand and placed it on the table. She waved Sivir closer with one finger.

Sivir accepted the invitation to share microphone, leaning in closer. She took in every detail of the beautiful face before her. The dimple on Kai’sa’s left cheek as she smiled, they way her plum hued irises gleamed in the dim light, and how the whole thing seemed to radiate joy. She never wanted to stop looking at it. In fact she was so caught up that she missed the first line of the next verse.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_  
_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_  
_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_  
_And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Sivir recovered quickly, although her stumble and the implication behind it did make Kai’sa’s cheeks flush. They had forgotten about the rest of the room now, so captivated by each other and the moment.

_But oh how it feels so real_  
_Lying here with no one near_  
_Only you and you can hear me_  
_When I say softly, slowly_

As the song built towards the second and final chorus Sivir reached out with her hands. She clasped them around of the hand Kai’sa was using to hold the microphone.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
_You had a busy day today_

Kai’sa took her remaining hand and placed it on top of Sivir’s. Their faces were just inches from each other.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_  
_Count the headlights on the highway_  
_Lay me down in sheets of linen_  
_You had a busy day today_

The song ended, and Kai’sa and Sivir were still very close. Kai’sa reached out with the hand that had been resting on Sivir’s. She ran her thumb along Sivir’s cheek. Sivir smiled. Internally she was over the moon but externally she was determined to play it cool.

Kai’sa gently clasped Sivir’s cheek and she leaned in. Sivir closed her eyes, and their lips met in a blissful kiss. Sivir could taste the peaches from the cocktail Kai’sa had been drinking as they deepened the kiss. 

Unfortunately they forgot that the microphone was still on. The sound of their lips making contact, and deep guttural moan that rumbled from Sivir as Kai’sa pushed against her was broadcast to the whole room. This was greeted with whistles and cheers, and the couple could not help but laugh as they broke apart after a moment. The microphones were passed off to Ahri and Akali.

“That was…” Kai’sa started.

“Something.” Sivir finished.

The both nodded, still a little high on the intimacy of the moment they had just shared. 

“So..” Sivir glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. Fortunately for her the room was absorbed with Ahri and Akali doing the Macarena. “When is this gonna end?”

“Got something in mind?” Kai’sa said, wiggling her eyebrows. Sivir nodded and ducked her head.

“A little bit.” She admitted. “Not saying I’m not having a good time, because this is an absolute blast, but,” Sivir’s voice became husky, “I’d like to get some alone time with you.”

“Believe me when I say I want nothing more than that.” Kai’sa said. “But if we leave now it will raise a lot of questions, not to mention the fact that we would be the only car pulling away. Easy paparazzi target.”

Kai’sa glanced at her phone to check the time.

“It’s half past midnight.” She said. “ In another hour things should start to wind down, and the regulars will start to call it a night. We can make our escape then, blending in with the crowd. I’ll order a cab.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

That hour seemed to stretch into eternity for Sivir. She finished her last beer and switched to water, conscious of the fact that she should probably start sobering up if she wanted to be functional later. Kai’sa seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, as their water arrived at the same time.

This did not escape the notice of Evelynn, who gave the couple a shrewd look from where she sat, Akali lounging across her lap. Kai’sa caught the look and shrugged sheepishly, knowing she’d been caught.

Evelynn motioned her head towards the door, as if asking Kai’sa if they intended on leaving right away. Kai’sa shook her head and told Evelynn their intended time of departure using hand signals. Evelynn nodded back and returned to running her fingers through Akali’s wild hair.

Sivir, who only caught the end of the exchange, leaned in.

“Everything ok?” She asked Kai’sa.

“Yup.” Kai’sa said, turning away from Evelynn to face Sivir. “Unless I misinterpreted that we are okay to leave at one thirty.”

There were several more performances but Sivir struggled to pay attention to any of them. She kept stealing glances at both her phone and Kai’sa. As the clock ticked closer to one-thirty Sivir began to fidget with nervous energy. It only stopped when Kai’sa rested a hand on Sivir’s knee. She gave Sivir a quizzical look.

“Sorry.” Sivir said. “I’ve never been good at waiting, especially when it seems so arbitrary.”

“No need to apologize.” Kai’sa said. Sivir’s other leg began to shake, bouncing up and down rapidly. “How can I help?”

“Honestly I have no idea.” Sivir shrugged.

“Hmm.” Kai’sa thought for a moment. “You never finished telling me about who your were going to cheer for in the world cup.”

“Oh right!” Sivir exclaimed. 

She launched into an impassioned speech about how New Zealand were going to capture their third world cup in a row. The discussion continued for some time, Kai'sa and Sivir debating the merits of certain players and potential playoff match-ups. Sivir was mid sentence when Kai’sa held up a hand to get Sivir’s attention, and then tapped her wrist. Sivir perked up instantly and checked her phone.

It read 1:35 AM.

Kai’sa stood up.

“Shall we?” She said, extending a hand.

Sivir nodded, accepting the hand and standing up. She wobbled for a moment, having not been on her feet in a few hours.

“I’m good.” Sivir said once she had steadied herself.

“We should at least say goodbye to my band-mates.” Kai’sa said. She glanced at her phone, “And then we can scoot, there is a taxi outside waiting for us.”

Ahri struggled to get to her feet, and nearly fell back down as she tried to give Kai’sa a hug. She gave Sivir a hug too, thanking her for coming out.

“I had a lot of fun.” Sivir said. "Thank you for being such gracious hosts." 

“I’m glad.” Ahri said. "It's always nice to meet new people." She sat back down, clearly glad to be off her feet. Ahri then fixed Sivir with a glare that was meant to be intimidating; However Ahri's inebriated state made it rather hard for Sivir to take her seriously. “Break Kai’sa’s heart and I break your kneecaps.”

“Duly noted.” Sivir said, struggling not to laugh.

Kai’sa shook her head at her friend’s antics and moved on the where Evelynn and Akali were sitting. Or rather where Evelynn was sitting with Akali draped over top of her.

“Is she awake?” Kai’sa asked Evelynn, pointing at the facedown form of Akali.

Evelynn shrugged and poked Akali’s rear with one finger. Akali stuck her middle finger up at Kai’sa, but otherwise made no movement.

“You should lie on your side so you don’t choke on your own vomit.” Kai’sa said to Akali. This time Akali used both hands to flip Kai’sa off.

“She’s doing fine.” Evelynn said, patting Akali on the head. Akali grumbled in protest. “I presume you are leaving now?”

Kai’sa nodded.

“I’ll let Kim know once you are out.” Evelynn said. 

“Thank you Eve, I really appreciate it.” Kai’sa said. Evelynn inclined her head.

Akali mumbled something, gesturing for Kai’sa to lean in closer. She whispered something in Kai’sa’s ear, causing Kai’sa to stand up immediately and turn red. Evelynn rolled her eyes.

“Be safe.” She said to Kai’sa and Sivir. 

Sivir wasn’t sure whether Evelynn meant on road or in the bedroom. She wasn’t given any time to dwell on it because Kai’sa practically dragged her out of the room and into the hallway. Rolland and another bodyguard gave them polite nods as they passed.

Kai’sa led Sivir to the back entrance and they stepped out into the night. The air outside was cool compared to inside the bar, and both Kai’sa and Sivir shivered as they scanned the parking lot for the cab. There were three waiting on the street. They walked at a brisk pace towards the cars, weaving their way through groups of smokers.

The cab Kai’sa had ordered turned out ot be the first one, and the couple hopped into the back seat. Sivir gave the driver the address of her apartment and the driver set off before the either of them had finished with their seat-belts.

Kai’sa sat in the middle, with Sivir on the passenger side. Their hands were entwined, and Kai’sa rested her head on Sivir’s shoulder. They rode in silence, watching the city roll by outside the window. 

Sivir pulled out her phone and sent Taliyah a quick text.

_Hey that Code Burgundy is still on, and I’m on my way home now_

To Sivir’s surprise Taliyah replied almost immediately.

_Thanks for the heads up. I’m at Sarah’s marking papers, and I’ll be home in the morning_

Sivir texted her back.

_Don’t stay up too late_

_Same to you_

Taliyah’s reply was followed by a series of eggplant, weary face, and sweat drop emojis. Sivir shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket while chuckling. She turned to see if Kai’sa had anything to say, only to find that her date was fast asleep.

It was an adorable sight, Kai’sa’s one cheek was all scrunched up as it rested on Sivir’s shoulder. Deciding it would be creepy to keep watching her date sleep Sivir looked back out the window of the taxi. She yawned, the lateness of the hour catching up with her. This, combined with the alcohol in her bloodstream, made her very drowsy. She sighed, this was going to be a long ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight probably should have named the fic "Tiny Dancer" instead, oh well. It fits them so well. I might have to make a playlist for this pairing as I've got a few songs in mind. The ending to the chapter is a little abrupt, and I'm still not happy with it, but it had to cut there in order for the next chapter to work. As always thank you for reading, and all the kudos and comments (they make my day), hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update

Sivir fought to keep her eyes open the rest of the way home. Kai’sa’s soft breathing beside her didn’t help, neither did the gentle rising and falling of Kai’sa’s chest. Fortunately the cab pulled up in front of Sivir’s apartment before she drifted off. She tapped Kai’sa on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Kai’sa said groggily, blinking and looking around.

“We’re at my place.” Sivir replied. “You slept for most of the ride.”

Kai’sa yawned, stretching in a cat like manner.

“Mmmmm.” She said, sounding more awake now. “In my defense you are a great pillow.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Sivir pulled out her wallet, waving off Kai’sa’s attempts to do the same.

“You paid for everything tonight, so at least let me get this.” Sivir said as she accepted the debit machine from the driver.

“I mean technically it wasn’t me who paid.” Kai’sa pouted, but let Sivir complete the transaction.

“My point still stands.” Sivir accepted her card back from the driver. 

Sivir did a quick check of her pockets to make sure she had everything before opening the door and stepping out into the night. Kai’sa followed behind her, and they thanked the driver before closing the door.

They walked hand in hand towards the front entrance. Sivir typed in a code on a keypad to unlock the door, and they stepped into the front lobby. Sivir started towards the stairs but stopped when Kai’sa tugged on her arm.

“My feet are killing me.” Kai’sa said, pointing to her yellow heels. “And I forgot my running shoes in my car. Any chance we can take the elevator?”

“Yeah for sure!” Sivir said. “I’m so used to taking the stairs I forget that we have one. It’s over here.”

Sivir led Kai’sa down a hall to another lobby. This one looked over a barren concrete courtyard.

“Can you believe they tried to market this place as having a pool?” Sivir said, pointing outside.

Kai’sa looked out the glass door and saw what Sivir was pointing at. In the middle of the courtyard was an empty square hole. The exterior lights in the courtyard gave off just enough light for her to see the bottom, a scummy mass of leaves and sketchy looking water.

“In the three years Taliyah and I have lived here it’s never been filled.” Sivir said as she pushed the button to open the elevator. “The building owners keep saying they will clean it out and fill it every summer but it never happens.”

“That has to be some kind of health code violation.” Kai’sa said as the door to the elevator slid open.

“Oh probably.” Sivir replied. “But we got a good deal on rent, it’s a decent distance from the university, and any maintenance issues have been dealt with in a reasonable time span so I’ll take it.”

The couple stepped inside the elevator, Kai’sa’s heels making a clicking noise on the metal floor. The door slid closed. 

“Confession time.” Kai’sa said as Sivir pressed the button for the fourth floor. “I may have had ulterior motives for wanting to take the elevator.”

“Oh?” Sivir grinned raised an eyebrow. Kai’sa leaned in and pressed her body against Sivir. “And what might those be?”

Kai’sa shrugged. She pushed Sivir up against the wall of the elevator.

“I’ll be honest that’s about as far as I’d thought it through.” Kai'sa said. “I just assumed we’d start making out.”

“Well I would love to indulge you on that.” Sivir said, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa’s waist. “But I should point out that there is a camera watching us, and we’ve already given the security guard quite a show.”

As if to underline her point the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open.

“This is our stop.” Sivir said, taking Kai’sa by the hand and leading her out into the hallway. 

They walked as quietly as possible along the hallway, conscious of how late it was. Upon reaching the door to Sivir’s apartment they stopped. Sivir turned around.

“This uh, this is it.” She said, leaning against the wall beside her door.

Kai’sa didn’t say anything. Instead she smiled, leaning in close to Sivir. As they had at many points over the course of the evening, their faces were now inches apart. Sivir’s eyes flicked down, noting the rise and fall of Kai’sa’s chest as she breathed. It was faster than normal, indicating the serene look on her face was a facade. 

Sivir’s heart was racing, as they slowly moved closer together. Her hands found Kai’sa’s waist, encircling it and pulling Kai’sa flush against her body. Their lips met, and Sivir’s eyes closed as the intoxicating taste of Kai’sa filled her mouth for the fourth time that night.

Kai’sa moaned softly as Sivir squeezed her hips, and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue pressed against Sivir’s lips.

Sivir ended the kiss, and coyly darted her head back out of Kai’sa’s reach. Kai’sa pouted, and was about to say something before Sivir silenced her with a finger over the lips.

“Let’s take this inside.” Sivir whispered into Kai’sa’s ear. Kai’sa shuddered as a shiver ran down her spine. “Before we wake my neighbors.”

Sivir fished around in her pockets until she found her key. She fumbled with the lock for a moment, being pressed against the wall by a beautiful woman made concentrating difficult.

Kai’sa reached out and steadied Sivir’s hand, allowing her to compete her task. The unlocked door swung open with a squeal. Sivir grimaced at the noise, it seemed much louder at two in the morning.

Kai’sa stepped back, and Sivir pushed herself off the wall. She wordlessly led Kai’sa into the apartment she shared with Taliyah, closing the door behind them. Kai’sa immediately removed her shoes, and sighed with relief. She sat down on a chair and began massaging the soles of her feet.

“Can I get you anything?” Sivir asked, giving her a sympathetic look. She tossed her sneakers into the small closet just inside the main entrance.

“Water would be fantastic.” Kai’sa said. “I’m parched, the air is so dry in here.”

Sivir got two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water from the tap. She handed one to Kai’sa, who accepted with with a thank you, and downed half of her own in one go.

“Yeah the manager likes to keep the humidity down,” Sivir said, “Especially with summer coming up.”

Sivir sat down beside Kai’sa and finished her water. The lateness of the hour caught up with her and she felt a wave of exhaustion pass through her body. She was unable to prevent a yawn from escaping her mouth. Seconds later Kai’sa yawned as well.

“Look what you started.” Kai’sa teased. She stood up. “Where should I put this?” She gestured to her own empty glass.

“I got it.” Sivir said. 

Kai’sa handed her the glass and Sivir took them to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. Sivir started down the hallway.

“This way.” Sivir said, signalling for Kai’sa to follow. “My room is down here.”

Kai’sa walked after her, unable to keep her eyes off the sway of Sivir’s hips. Sivir seemed to notice, and the swing became even more pronounced. She opened her door, and beckoned Kai’sa inside.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Sivir said.

Kai’sa took a moment to look around the small room. The walls were covered in rugby posters, anatomy charts, and exercise guides. The full size bed took up a good chunk of the room, while a desk and a dresser were crammed into a corner. These were covered in old textbooks and stacks of notes.

The top shelf of the desk was adorned with rugby paraphernalia, various trophies Sivir had won in both high school and university. There were several team photos too, as well as a partially inflated ball covered in signatures.

Sivir shifted nervously as Kai’sa glanced around.

“I have to say,” Kai’sa said, “It’s cozier than I expected. Also that,” She pointed to a stuffed torchic on Sivir’s bed, “Is the cutest thing I’ve seen.”

“Oh, that’s Milah.” Sivir said. She picked up the pokemon and placed it on a nearby shelf. “I’ve had her since I was very small.”

Sivir walked past Kai’sa and closed the door to her room. She turned around and took Kai’sa’s hands into her own. Sivir too a deep breath to steady her nerves.

“Now,” Sivir said, “I believe we started something in the hallway.”

Kai’sa stepped towards Sivir, pressing her hips against Sivir as she looked her in the eye. Sivir licked her lips in anticipation.

“Oh?” Kai’sa said, her voice low and husky, “And what was that?”

Sivir’s answer was to lean down and kiss Kai’sa on the lips. She took hold of Kai’sa’s waist, fingernails scraping against the fabric of Kai’sa’s leggings. Kai’sa responded by parting her lips and deepening the kiss, their tongues making contact. 

Kai’sa’s arms encircled Sivir at shoulder height. They started slow, savoring the sensation of being able to touch and kiss one another, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Hands gently roamed, teasing and exploring, as they lost themselves in one another.

Kai’sa ran a hand through Sivir’s long brown hair, knocking Sivir’s hat off. This elicited a breathy moan from Sivir, whose hands gripped Kai’sa’s ass and squeezed. Kai’sa inhaled sharply, her head rolling back as Sivir’s fingers continued to knead.

“Mmmm you like that?” Sivir whispered into Kai’sa’s ear.

“Ye-mmmmm!” Kai’sa moaned as Sivir nibbled her earlobe. “I love your hands on me.”

Sivir ran her hands up and down Kai’sa’s thighs, alternating between fingertip and fingernail. The teasing sensation drove Kai’sa crazy. She grabbed handfuls of Sivir’s jersey, bunching it up. Her kisses becoming more heated and frantic. Sivir spun her around and shoved her up against the door with a thud. Kai’sa was not prepared, and had the breath knocked out of her. Sivir immediately stopped.

“Too rough?” She asked, looking concerned.

“Nono, I like it a little rough.” Kai’sa said, panting. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red. “Just caught me by surprise.”

“Sorry. Do you need a moment?”

“I’m good.” Kai’sa said. Her fingers trailed up Sivir’s abdomen, tracing the outline of the muscle through Sivir’s jersey. “Keep going.”

Sivir used her body to pin Kai’sa against the door, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her hands traced the waistband on Kai’sa’s leggings, toying with the hem. Kai’sa stuck a finger through one of the belt loops on Sivir’s jeans and tugged. Sivir’s hips ground against Kai’sa. Her head rolled back and she moaned.

Sivir took the opportunity to shower kisses onto Kai’sa’s now exposed neck, eliciting a series of breathy exclamations from Kai’sa. Kai’sa used her free hand to reach under Sivir’s jersey and feel the smooth skin of her back. A sharp hiss of breath escaped Sivir’s mouth as Kai’sa raked her nails across Sivir’s lower back. 

Sivir’s eyes fluttered, and her hips bucked of their own accord. She moaned into Kai’sa’s neck, grinding her hips against Kai’sa again. Kai’sa shuddered. Her fingers clutched desperately at denim and skin as the desire built within her.

“You’re-mmmm-driving me c-c-cra-crazy.” Kai’sa stuttered. “Fuck that feels so good.”

She was losing the ability to concentrate as Sivir kept kissing and grinding against her. She wanted more. She needed Sivir’s hands on her skin. Now.

Sivir seemed to sense this. She pulled back from Kai’sa’s neck, leaving several hickies behind, and kissed her lips again. At the same time Sivir slid a hand under Kai’sa’s jersey, running her hands over the well toned muscles.

Kai’sa got goosebumps as Sivir’s fingertips ghosted over her skin. She hitched her right leg up, wrapping it around Sivir’s hip, and squeezed Sivir’s ass with her free. Sivir pressed against Kai’sa. She grabbed hold of the leg around her hip and ran her fingers along the underside of Kai’sa’s thigh.

Kai’sa melted against Sivir. She threw her head back, nearly bonking it against the door, and moaned. Kai’sa hopped on one foot in an attempt to hitch her other leg up. It didn’t work, she was too tired and still too tipsy for that kind of coordination.

Sivir noticed on the third attempt, when she got a face full of collarbone as Kai’sa adjusted herself. Sivir paused. She took hold of Kai’sa’s thigh with a firm grip. In one smooth motion she lifted the leg up, allowing Kai’sa to wrap it around Sivir’s waist with the other one. Sivir cupped Kai’sa’s rear with both hands to hold her up, although right now she was pinned so firmly against the door by Sivir’s hips that she was in no danger of falling.

Sivir rocked her hips, grinding against Kai’sa. Kai’sa moaned, much louder this time. She began to roll her hips, riding Sivir. The tantalizing pleasure each movement gave her spurred her on. Kai’sa took hold of Sivir’s hair, gripping it right at the base of Sivir’s neck. She held Sivir’s gaze and bit her lip, continuing to grind against Sivir as best she could.

The breathy moans emanating from Sivir provided additional encouragement for Kai’sa to keep going despite the protestations of her tired body. Kai’sa slipped her other hand underneath Sivir’s jersey. She enjoyed watching Sivir’s reaction as her fingers traced patterns on Sivir’s abs. The bliss was short lived however, one of Sivir’s legs cramped up, and she almost dropped Kai’sa as she adjusted herself to stop the cramping.

They paused, taking a moment to drink each other in. Sivir, ruffled hair, panting, her core tense under Kai’sa’s fingers as she held her up. Kai’sa, red marks on her neck, puffy lips, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

“You are truly stunning.” Sivir whispered.

“Right back at you.” Kai’sa replied. She rested her arms on Sivir’s shoulders, trying and failing to fight off a yawn. “Now do that thing with your hips again or I might fall asleep.”

Sivir tried to avert her eyes from the yawn but it was too late. She buried her face in Kai’sa’s shoulder and yawned as well. Her eyes felt very heavy, and the drowsiness that had been dogging her ever since they left the bar came back in full force.

“I think it might be too late for that.” Sivir said.

“How about we take this to the bed?” Kai’sa suggested.

“That sounds like an incredible idea.” Sivir said, sounding very relieved. 

Kai’sa squealed, with both surprise and delight, as Sivir backed away from the door and carried her over to the bed. Sivir deposited her gently on the bed before flopping down beside her. She let out a long sigh. After a long night out the bed felt extra soft, and they both sank into it.

They lay there in silence, too tired to move, for several minutes. It was not uncomfortable, in fact it felt natural, as if they had both found a missing piece in each other. Aware that she was on the verge of sleep Kai’sa rolled onto her side to face Sivir.

“You still awake?” She asked.

“Barely.” Sivir admitted, yawning again. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask for a rain check on tonight’s sex. Hope that’s okay?”

“I was about to say the same thing. I’m afraid I wouldn't be able to satisfy for long” Kai’sa blinked slowly, her eyes heavy. “Cuddling is still on the table though right?”

“Oh heck yes! We can cuddle the shit out of each other.” Sivir said. “I’m gonna get changed though, sleeping in jeans is not high on my list of fun things to do.”

Sivir, with a lot of effort, got up from the bed and made her way over to her closet. Kai’sa rolled over, unable to conceal her curiosity. Sivir seemed to pay no mind to there being another person in the room, and gave Kai’sa quite a show. Kai’sa was unable to look away as Sivir’s jeans, jersey, and undergarments all came off to be replaced by a t-shirt and sweatpants bearing the logo of UCLA.

Sivir opened one of her drawers and fished around inside it for a moment before tossing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at Kai’sa. She was unable to raise her arms in time, and the clothes hit her square in the face.

“They might be a little big.” A giggling Sivir said. “But I promise they are super comfy.”

“Thanks.” Kai’sa said, “I’m sure they will do just fine.”

“I can step out if you want.” Sivir offered.

“Nono.” Kai’sa blushed a little. “I definitely stared at your ass the whole time.”

“I trust the view met your expectations?”

“Oh yes, very much so.” Kai’sa nodded emphatically. “I’d love to get a closer inspection.”

“Good.” Sivir replied smugly. “I’m glad all those squats are paying off.”

Sivir winked at Kai’sa, and then made sat down at her desk. She then began the process of cleaning her face. With Sivir’s gaze mostly focused on looking into the makeup mirror on her desk Kai’sa started to change. Kai’sa removed her clothes, folding them as best she could, and them put on the pants and shirt Sivir had given her. 

Sivir was right, they were a bit big. The waist of the pants rode a little lower on her hips, and the shirt hung loose on her shoulders. This didn’t bother her though, as Sivir had been right about something else. They were very comfy.

Kai’sa got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with her purse and two glasses of water. Sivir yielded the chair and left to go brush her teeth, while Kai’sa pulled a cleaning pad out from her purse and wiped her own face.

Kai’sa was part way through her task when she was startled by an object landing on the desk in front of her. An unopened toothbrush. 

“Thank you!” Kai’sa called out to Sivir’s departing form.

A few minutes later and she had a clean face and a mouth that no longer smelled so strongly of alcohol. Sivir was already in bed when Kai’sa returned from the apartment small bathroom, looking through her phone as she plugged it into the wall. She looked up when Kai’sa entered, giving her a warm smile.

“That’s a good look.” Sivir said, pointing to Kai’sa’s current outfit.

“What do you mean?” Kai’sa asked, confused. “They’re your clothes.”

“Exactly.” Sivir replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kai’sa chuckled, her cheeks flushing as she did.

“Just so you know,” She said, climbing into bed beside Sivir. “I find your confidence incredibly sexy.”

“Good to know.” Sivir winked impishly at Kai’sa. She yawned again.

The both lay down, pulling the covers over top of themselves. Sivir flicked the bedside lamp off, and the room went dark.

“So..” Sivir said. Her arms tentatively reached out to find Kai’sa under the covers.

“So?” Kai’sa replied. She rolled to face Sivir, scooching her body closer.

“Big spoon or little spoon?”

Kai’sa’s answer was to roll over so her back was facing Sivir. She then backed up until her body was flush with Sivir’s.

“I like being engulfed.” Kai’sa said.

“I can do that.” Sivir wrapped her arms around Kai’sa. “How’s this?” 

“Perfect.” Kai’sa sighed happily.

Sivir pressed a kiss to the back of Kai’sa’s neck.

“Thank you for tonight.” Sivir said.

“No talk.” Kai’sa said. “Sleep.”

Sivir chuckled. She was pressed up against Kai’sa so it vibrated through Kai’sa’s body as well as her ears.

“Sleep.” Sivir said.

Sivir closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt her breathing slow, matching that of the woman in her arms. The only sound in the room was the gentle inhale and exhale of air, the only movement the slow rising and falling of their chests, and together they slipped into peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah. Hopefully them not hooking up yet made sense and didn't feel forced?   
> On another note the story has now caught up with what I'm writing so updates are going to slow down in pace and be less regular, I hope you guys don't mind. I'm going to do my best to stick to the schedule on weekly updates but life has a way of messing stuff like that up.   
> Anyways thank you so much for reading, and hopefully you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO

The next morning dawned far too bright and far too early for Sivir. There was a dull throbbing pain in her head. Sivir groaned, burying her face into the soft hair of the person lying next to her, and tried to return to sleep.

Wait.

The person next to her?!

Sivir’s eyes shot open and she sat up. The sudden change in angle made her head spin, and she spent the next minute trying not to vomit. Once the nausea died down somewhat Sivir looked at the slumbering figure next to her. The memories of the night before came flowing back in an instant, and Sivir relaxed.

Sivir also remembered that she had nowhere to be today so she lay back down, careful not to move to fast for her hungover brain. She wrapped her arms around Kai’sa again, careful not to wake her, and closed her eyes.

They didn’t stir for another half hour, until the buzzing of Kai’sa’s phone woke them both. Kai’sa reached for it halfheartedly, groaning in protest as she did. The phone continued to buzz. Sighing, Kai’sa forced herself upright. Sivir clung to her, her grip slid down Kai’sa’s torso as Kai’sa sat up.

“What?” Kai’sa said into her phone, her voice rough and groggy. “Yeah, I’m fine. No, we took a cab. Yes, I’m alive. Yes, she’s right next to me.”

The call went on for another five minutes, and Kai’sa’s tone of voice becoming more and more exasperated. Finally she had enough.

“Look I’ll text one of you when I need a ride, but right now I’d like to go back to sleep. Yes. I appreciate the checkup but next time wait an hour. Love you too.” 

Kai’sa put her phone back on the table and sank back into bed with a dramatic sigh.

“Who was that?” Sivir mumbled into Kai’sa’s shoulder.

“Ahri.” Kai’sa said. She rolled to face Sivir. “Just making sure you haven’t turned me into a skin coat.”

“She couldn't wait until a little later than-” Sivir reached behind her and felt around blindly for her phone. Grabbing it, she brought it to her face and checked the time. “Seven-thirty? On a Saturday?”

Kai’sa shrugged. She pulled the covers over her shoulders and snuggled up to Sivir. They silently observed each other for a moment, raw and unfiltered. Sivir went in for a kiss. Kai’sa happily reciprocated, smiling into Sivir’s lips as they met.

“Mmmm.” She hummed, “I could get used to that.”

“Me too.” Sivir replied.

The next hour and a half was pure bliss. Wrapped in each other’s arms they drifted in and out of sleep. Their waking moments were full of soft kisses, gentle caresses, and sweet nothings whispered with tender voices. The alcohol fueled lust of the night before was gone. In its place was a more subdued, but no less passionate, desire. They still wanted each other, badly.

Eventually Kai’sa felt compelled to bring up more pressing matters.

“So,” She started, “Do you need me to leave at a particular time?”

“Beg your pardon?” Sivir furrowed her brow, clearly perplexed.

“I mean do you have stuff going on later today? When do I need to get out of your hair?”

“I like it when you run your hands through my hair though! It feels so nice.”

Kai’sa huffed at Sivir’s avoidance of the question. Sivir leaned in and pecked Kai’sa’s forehead.

“This is my Sunday.” Sivir said, “I have zero plans. You can stay as long as you feel comfortable.”

That answer seemed to satisfy Kai’sa. She pulled herself snugly against Sivir. Silence descended on the room.

“Want to get breakfast?” Kai’sa asked.

“I shouldn't drive with this hangover.” Sivir replied, “My head is still spinning.”

“So is mine so I guess that rules out that plan.” Kai’sa pulled back her head so she could see Sivir’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible. Should have started with the water earlier.”

Kai’sa sat up. She reached for the glasses of water she’d brought the night before and handed on to Sivir. Sivir gulped it down while Kai’sa was a little slower with hers. Kai’sa got to her feet, wobbling a bit as the world spun. She used Sivir’s desk to steady herself.

Satisfied she wasn’t going to keel over without warning Kai’sa retrieve the glass from Sivir’s outstretched arm and made her way to the kitchen. Sivir buried her head in a pillow. Her muffled ‘thank you’ made Kai’sa smile as she padded down the short hallway.

She refilled the glasses with cold tap water, ignoring the rumbling noise her stomach made when her gaze passed over the refrigerator, and returned to find Sivir’s head still buried in the pillow.

“More water.” Kai’sa said, holding out a glass.

Sivir pushed herself upright. She drew the covers up over her shoulders before accepting the water.

“Thanks again.” She said, taking a long sip. Kai’sa sat down beside her.

“Are your hangovers normally this bad?”

“No, I just don't drink often since I finished school.” Sivir explained.

Kai’sa nodded, sipping her water. She stretched her shoulders, grimacing at the tightness on her left side. Sivir noticed.

“Tight shoulder?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Kai’sa said, nodding. “I think I slept on it funny.”

“Was I that bad of a pillow?”

Kai’sa giggled at Sivir’s joke.

“No you were extra soft.” Kai’sa said, leaning in and giving Sivir a peck on the cheek. “Ten out of ten.” She placed her glass on Sivir’s desk and began to rotate her shoulder. “It’s been a recurring problem for years.”

“Old Injury?” Sivir shifted so she was kneeling behind Kai’sa.

“Yeah I dislocated it after falling off stage during a recital.”

“May I?” Sivir asked, her hands hovering over Kai’sa’s shoulders.

“Sure!” Kai’sa replied. She gathered up her hair and pulled it over her shoulders to the front so it was not in Sivir’s way.

“Just relax and I’ll see if I can work some of the tightness out.” Sivir said, Her hands took a gentle hold of Sivir’s shoulder.

Kai’sa relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes. Sivir began to massage Kai’sa’s shoulders. She started soft, probing to find where the knot lay.

“Mmmm.” Kai’sa hummed, “That feels nice.”

“Your pretty rela-oh there we go, found it.” Sivir said. “This might get a little uncomfortable for a moment, if you need me to stop just say so.”

Sivir then dug in with her thumbs, kneading the muscle of Kai’sa’s left shoulder. Kai’sa frowned, scrunching up her face in discomfort as Sivir continued to work. It took a few minutes, silent apart from the occasional grunt or gasp. Finally Sivir put pressure on just the right spot, and she felt the knot melt beneath her fingers. The noise Kai’sa made turned Sivir’s face bright red.

She sat back, panting slightly from the effort.

“Thank you.” Kai’sa said. Her face was also flushed, and she was breathing faster than normal. “That felt incredible.”

“Anytime.” Sivir said. Her head was spinning so she lay back down. She felt a tinge of nausea.

Any further conversation was interrupted by Kai’sa’s stomach, which growled audibly. Kai’sa looked down in surprise.

“Hungry?” Sivir asked, amusement gleaming in her eyes despite her discomfort.

“Apparently so.” Kai’sa replied.

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” Sivir said. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom because I feel like I’m gonna puke.”

Feeling her stomach rise Sivir took off, moving as fast as she could towards the bathroom. She knelt before the bowl, panting. Sivir stared into it for a solid minute as nothing happened.

“You okay?” Kai’sa said, popping her head in.

“Yeah.” Sivir gave her a thumbs up. “I’m just gonna chill in here for a bit.”

Kai’sa left, giving her some privacy. Sivir leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing her body to calm down. She remained there for another ten minutes, until the irresistible smell of bacon wafted down the corridor. Her stomach, despite its earlier protestations, growled hungrily.

Sivir got to her feet, pausing for a moment in case her stomach had second thoughts. When the expected nausea didn’t return Sivir made her way to the kitchen. There Kai’sa was in the midst of cooking bacon, eggs, and hash-browns. She waved at Sivir.

“Feeling a bit better?” Kai’sa asked.

Sivir nodded. She walked over to a cupboard beside the fridge, and pulled out two mugs.

“Coffee?” Sivir asked.

“Do you have any tea?” Kai’sa turned around from the pans she was jockeying on the stove. “Ginger preferably, I’m not much of a coffee drinker.”

“I think we should, I’ll see what I can find.”

Sivir rummaged around several drawers and cupboards in the small kitchen. She did her best not to get in Kai’sa’s way, for the woman was clearly on a mission to cook the best breakfast in the history of breakfast. Sivir found what she was looking for after a few minutes of searching, throwing out several boxes of expired tea in the process.

“Lemon ginger sound okay?” She asked, holding up the box for Kai’sa to see.

‘Sounds wonderful, thank you.” Kai’sa replied.

Sivir got to work making coffee for herself as well as putting the kettle on for Kai’sa’s tea. She then sat down at the table, content to watch Kai’sa putter about the kitchen. The scent of hot, greasy food made her stomach rumble again. 

In an effort to distract herself Sivir began to wrack her brain for ideas regarding a second date, assuming of course that Kai’sa still wanted to. One particular idea began to take shape, and the more she thought about it the more she liked it. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kai’sa said, noticing Sivir had spaced out.

“We should catch a game sometime.” Sivir blurted out.

The kettle reached boiling point, and its shriek drowned out Sivir’s words. Sivir stood up and walked over to it.

“Come again?” Kai’sa asked.

“Leicester plays Northampton in the east Midlands Derby next Saturday.” Sivir explained, a little more composed this time. She poured hot water into the mug containing the tea bag. “There is a sports bar just a ten minute walk away which shows rugby, we should go watch.”

Sivir handed Kai’sa her tea. Kai’sa accepted it, leaning in to get a good sniff of the pleasant aroma rising from the mug.

“I’d like that.” Kai’sa said, smiling. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Good.” Sivir smiled back. The coffee maker beeped, indicating it was done. Sivir poured herself a cup. “They have pretty good food there as well so come hungry.”

“Noted.” Kai’sa’s eyes sparkled and she blew on her tea.

Suddenly there was the sound of keys in a lock, and the front door swung open as Taliyah entered the apartment. 

“Hey Siv, picked up some fruit on my way home. I meant to text you but my phone died and I forgot my-OH MY GOD IT’S YOU!” Taliyah shouted, dropping her bag and pointing at Kai’sa.

Kai’sa smirked and waved back over her steaming mug.

“I didn’t know your name was ‘You’.” Sivir quipped, winking at Kai’sa.

“Oh, I thought I mentioned that.” Kai’sa shrugged. She placed her mug back on the counter and resumed cooking. “Must have slipped my mind.”

“YOU! HER! AGGHAFHHBSHHMMPPPPHHH!” Was all a flabbergasted Taliyah was able to get out, her eyes darting between Sivir and Kai’sa.

“She’s taking this much better than I thought.” Sivir said, taking a small sip of coffee.

“Here.” Kai’sa handed the tongs to Sivir. “Make sure the bacon doesn't burn.”

Kai’sa walked up to Taliyah and extended a hand.

“You must be Taliyah.” She said. “I’m Kai’sa, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi. Yes. Right. Sorry.” Taliyah shook Kai’sa’s hand. She seemed to have recovered from the initial shock of seeing a celebrity in her house. “I’m Taliyah, Sivir’s roommate and part time mom.”

Sivir rolled her eyes.

“You are welcome to join us for breakfast.” Sivir said. “Although at this point it’s closer to lunch.”

“I’d love to, especially since that’s my bacon you are using.”

“That’s my bad there, sorry.” Kai’sa said. “I can buy more if you need it.”

“Nah, I’m just giving her,” Taliyah pointed at Sivir, “A hard time. If it’s in the fridge and not labeled then it’s fair game.”

Kai’sa visibly relaxed. She returned to the kitchen, shooing Sivir out of the way, but not before Taliyah caught a glimpse of the marks Sivir had left on her neck. 

Sivir sat down at the table, and took a sip of coffee. Taliyah made eye contact with her and silently nudged her head in Kai’sa’s direction while wiggle her eyebrows. Sivir turned red and made a shooing motion with her hands. Taliyah continued, making very inappropriate gestures with her hands. Kai’sa was oblivious to the whole thing.

Exasperated, Sivir snatched the bag of groceries out of Taliyah’s hands and made to tackle her. Taliyah darted out of reach and scampered down the hall to her room, cackling as she did.

“Run you little shit!” Sivir shouted after her.

Kai’sa turned around at the noise and gave Sivir a concerned look.

“I’m not actually mad.” Sivir explained. “We do this all the time.”

“Fair enough.” Kai’sa replied. “Similar things happen at the K/DA house.”

“Akali?”

“Ahri and Evelynn actually. Akali is pretty quiet at home.”

Taliyah rejoined them as Kai’sa finished cooking. They settled down eat, making pleasant conversation. Sivir and Taliyah did most of the talking, going into detail about how they first met and their shenanigans at university. Kai’sa was a patient listener, and was visibly amused at the antics of the two roommates. 

The conversation didn’t stop when they finished eating. Kai’sa moved to help with the clean up, but Sivir waved it off.

“Guests don’t do dishes.” Sivir said.

Taliyah smirked.

“Since when?” She teased.

“Quiet you.” Sivir said, glaring at Taliyah.

Kai’sa held her hands up in defeat, and sat back down beside Taliyah. As Sivir cleaned the pans and plates from breakfast Kai’sa talked about all the places she’d been to. It was a long list, multiple cities on every continent except Antarctica. 

“Which was you favorite?” Sivir asked.

“Probably Hong Kong.” Kai’sa said after some thought. “It’s where I spent the longest time growing up. My parents are there, along with my mom’s family.”

“And your dad’s side?”

“His family is in Cape Town.” Kai’sa took a sip of tea. “What about you two?”

“Egypt.” Taliyah said. “Alexandria to be specific.”

“Cairo, although my mom’s side of the family is originally from Lebanon.”

Kai’sa’s phone went off.

“That’ll be my ride.” Kai’sa said as she looked at the screen. “Evelynn is wondering if you can buzz her in.”

“Of course.” Sivir went to the door of the apartment and hit the button that unlocked the outer door. “Does she know the apartment number?”

“I’m texting her that now.” Kai’sa said. She got up. “I’m going to get changed real quick.”

She departed the kitchen. Taliyah made herself scarce as well.

“No sense embarrassing myself in front of another member of K/DA.” Taliyah said. “Thanks for breakfast.”

That left Sivir alone, awaiting the arrival of the member of K/DA she was least comfortable around. She poured herself another cup of coffee and busied herself by checking twitter on her phone.

It didn’t take long for Evelynn to find the apartment, and there was a short knock on the door to announce her arrival. Kai’sa had returned, wearing her clothes from the night before, just as Sivir opened the door. Evelyn stood before them, looking very professional in a snappy black suit.

“Hey Eve!” Kai’sa waved at her. “Akali make it home okay?”

“Yes.” The corner of Evelynn’s mouth rose in a crooked smile. “She’s rather hungover but otherwise just fine.”

There was an awkward pause, the three of them shifted uncomfortably.

“May I come in? I have something I wish to discuss with you.” Evelynn inclined her head at Sivir.

“Of course.” Sivir stepped out of the doorway to allow Evelynn inside. “Can I get you anything? Coffee should still be warm, I made it not that long ago.”

“No, thank you for the offer though.” Evelynn replied.

Sivir sat down at the kitchen table, inviting Evelynn and Kai’sa to do the same. Kai’sa gave Evelynn an inquisitive look, but Evelynn either didn’t see it or chose to ignore it. Instead she pulled several pieces of paper out of her suit jacket and placed them on the table.

“K/DA is still new on the scene, and we are still missing some pieces in our support staff. One of those is a full time physiotherapist.” Evelynn said. “We’ve instead been relying on local ones in the various cities we stop in. As Kai’sa can attest those are hit and miss.”

Kai’sa nodded emphatically.

“I have felt for some time, as does the group, that hiring one would be to the benefit of the whole organization.” Evelynn continued. “The opportunity had never really presented itself, until now.”

Evelynn took a piece of paper off the small stack and handed it to Sivir.

“This is a shortlist of the various injuries and problems the four of us have that we have sought treatment for in the past.” Evelynn explained. “What I am asking for, in addition to a resume and color letter, is a plan outlining intended treatment programs for each of us. Can you do that in under two weeks?”

“Yes.” Sivir said, trying to stay calm. Internally she was squealing with delight. Her first real job offer, and for a pop group no less. “Although I would like to request a one on one session with each of you as well to get a baseline.”

“How does Thursday the week after next sound? We’ll conduct your interview then as well”

“I can make that work.”

“Good.” Evelynn smiled. “Impress me and you’ll have the job.”

She handed Sivir another piece of paper and a business card.

“My card, and a list of contacts within K/DA in case you can’t get a hold of me.”

“What about those?” Sivir asked, pointing to the rest of the paper.

“Formal questionnaires to be submitted with your resume and cover letter.” Evelynn explained. “Ahri and I came up with all of them. We want to cultivate a certain culture within K/DA, and these questions will let us know if there are going to be glaring issues.”

Sivir seemed a little overwhelmed. Kai’sa reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Don’t stress about them. I had to answer them as well, and they still let me in.” She said. “You got this.”

Evelynn stood up.

“I will formalize the interview date and get back to you.” She said, extending a hand. “I look forward to what you will come up with.”

Sivir stood up, making sure to be firm in the handshake.

“Thank you for the opportunity.” Sivir said. “I won’t disappoint.”

“I have a feeling you won’t.” Evelynn smiled again before heading for the door. “I’ll be outside.”

With that she stepped out of the apartment, leaving Kai’sa and Sivir alone.

“How are you feeling?” Kai’sa asked. “I imagine that was a lot to take in.”

Sivir’s response was to grab Kai’sa and pull her in for a passionate kiss.

“I am over the moon right now.” Sivir replied when they parted. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me, this is all Evelynn.” Kai’sa told her. "I'm very happy for you though!"

Kai’sa went to leave but stopped just short of the door. She dashed off suddenly to Sivir’s room.

“Forget something?” A puzzled Sivir called after her.

Kai’sa returned a moment later, wearing the hat Sivir had worn the night before.

“Can I borrow this?” Kai’sa asked, her eyes wide.

“I am very fond of that hat.” Sivir said, “So be careful with it.”

“I will.” Kai’sa moved closer to Sivir, and leaned in for another kiss. “Thank you.”

They parted far to soon for each others liking, and Kai’sa lingered at the door. 

“I’ll text you once I get home.” Kai’sa said, opening the door.

“Drive safe.” Sivir replied.

Kai’sa waved goodbye as she closed the door. Evelynn greeted her with a sly smile on the other side.

“Fun night?” She said, eyeing the marks on Kai’sa’s neck.

“Yes,” Kai’sa replied, “Although things didn’t get as far as the rest of you seem to think.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow but didn’t reply. As they walked towards the elevator Kai’sa could just make out a woop of joy coming from Sivir and Taliyah’s apartment. Kai'sa smiled, things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never? No idea when the next one will be out, could be a couple weeks or it could be a month. Rest assured that it's planned though. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
